


Surveillance

by Psychoslasher



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Family Secrets, M/M, Past Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Violence, Violence
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 07:38:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychoslasher/pseuds/Psychoslasher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le groupe a finalement accepté que Merle revienne avec eux, mais va t-il se comporter décemment d'autant plus que des nouveaux viennent vivre à la prison?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surveillance

Précision : Je change un peu les épisodes précédant leur retour à la prison pour mon besoin maladif d'insanités, voire d'autres sujets glauques. Par ailleurs, je tiens à m'excuser d'avance pour les vulgarités et "injures raciales" de Merle qui sont tout à fait dignes de lui mais j'ai évité les extrémités. Lori est déjà morte (bah quoi elle m'énerve) et à part ça personne ne manque à l'appel.

* * *

"C'est pas un violeur". Cette phrase, Daryl se la repassait sans arrêt dans la tête depuis que Merle et lui étaient arrivés à la prison. Le groupe ne lui faisait pas confiance, bien évidemment. Pour la sécurité collective, son frère avait été séparé des autres et pas pour rien finalement, il avait de nouveau failli tuer Glenn quelques jours plus tard car le jeune homme voulait l'empêcher d'aller secourir son petit frère, risquant de compromettre leur sécurité. En salopard totalement imprévisible qu'il était, l'aîné des Dixon n'avait rien voulu entendre et avait directement attaqué le Coréen, l'entraînant dans les escaliers et menaçant ensuite de le transpercer de sa lame. Beth avait du calmer le jeu en tirant un coup de semonce en l'air, Maggie et Michonne ayant bien du mal à canaliser la brute. D'ailleurs, leur cirque avait repris dès le retour de Daryl, Hershel et Rick. Glenn avait rouvert les hostilités en jouant la balance, déjà que le Gouverneur les avait rendus plus que nerveux... Daryl s'occupa de son grand frère et l'installa dans une cellule suffisamment éloignée mais sécurisée, préférant de ce pas déménager la sienne pour être plus proche de lui, s'installant de distance entre lui et le groupe pour tous les surveiller. Tout le monde avait réussi à se créer un monde d'intimité, chaque cellule était remplie d'objets personnels et propres à telle ou telle personne, et les barreaux recouverts d'un drap ou une couverture. Même Merle, qui pourtant ne semblait pas se préoccuper d'une quelconque intimité au départ. Mais au bout d'une semaine à peine, il commença à s'agiter et demanda à pouvoir sortir pour tuer quelques rôdeurs tellement il s'ennuyait. Il mourrait d'envie de frapper quelqu'un parmi ces naïfs qui l'empêchaient de vivre et donc se rabattit sur les morts. Comme Daryl, il détestait rester enfermé, autant dans une cellule qu'en général et sortir lui fit du bien. Il massacrait autant de rôdeurs que possible et en prenant tout son temps. De loin, son frère le regardait faire en pensant essayer de le changer comme Rick et le groupe avaient pu le changer lui. Carol aussi avait essayé une approche douce avec Merle, mais malheureusement cela avait vite viré aux menaces quand le sujet de conversation s'était orienté vers son petit frère. L'aîné était sorti de ses gonds et avait plaqué Carol contre le mur en l'étranglant mais s'était ravisé à la vue de son frère, arrivé au même moment et son regard menaçant pointé sur lui. Suite à cela, il avait du passer deux jours enfermé dans sa cellule, Rick voulait lui "apprendre les bonnes manières" mais Daryl s'était énervé en protestant, pour lui ce n'était pas la solution. Malgré ces lourds accrochages, Carol s'acharnait et continuait après ça de rendre visite à Dixon comme elle l'avait fait avec le plus jeune des deux, étonnant les autres qui l'admiraient. Merle également, il ne comprenait pas la volonté de cette femme à vouloir en faire un homme meilleur.

\- Ton frère est devenu quelqu'un de bien au fil du temps alors toi aussi tu le peux. Tu n'as juste pas envie de te considérer comme tel parce que tu penses que les autres ne croiraient pas au fait que tu veuilles changer, c'est ça ?

Allongé à regarder le plafond crade, Dixon inspira lui qui détestait ce type de questions. Oui, il était une ordure qui même s'il essayait de changer, ne mériterait pas d'y arriver car vouloir être un homme meilleur, c'était mériter d'être traité comme un homme meilleur. Et Merle savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien.

\- Tu as changé aussi Carol, tu le sais ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu le choix, sinon je serais morte depuis longtemps.

\- C'est pas seulement ça.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Disons qu'avant tu ne m'aurais pas fait envie mais là j'en aurais presque la trique.

Il se lécha la lèvre comme provocation et elle soupira. Ce n'était pas rare qu'elle vienne voir Merle dans sa cellule et qu'il lui fasse son numéro. Il se releva de son lit et demanda en ricanant :

\- La soumise à son mari violent devient celle qui ordonne. Tu joues aussi les dominatrices ?

\- Toujours aussi grossier à ce que je vois, Merle. Arrête de boire, tu pues l'alcool et tu auras moins l'air d'un ogre. En parlant de ça, tu ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche ça ne te ferait pas de mal.

\- Tu comptes m'y accompagner si j'en prends une ? On s'éclaterait...

\- Ne fais pas le pervers, même ça ce n'est pas toi. Tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive aux oreilles de Daryl ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça ferait ? Mon petit frère me mettrait la fessée ? Les mots et les gestes sont différents alors ne fais pas la prude.

Reconsidérant dans sa tête la possibilité de la réintégration de Merle dans le groupe, Carol se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Eh ! Je plaisante, va pas te vexer pour ça. Si j'étais un pervers comme tu dis, ça ferait un bail que je t'aurais sauté dessus et sans te demander ton avis.

\- Un peu de respect, si ce n'est pas trop te demander ! intervint Glenn à la porte.

Sorti de nulle part, il avait du épier ou entendre la fin de la conversation. Merle grogna et le dévisagea avec haine comme il l'aurait probablement fait avec son père. Devant cet animal prêt à foncer, Carol s'inquiéta et posa la main sur l'épaule du Coréen pour lui intimer de repartir avec elle et il obtempéra.

\- Encore toi, hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? T'espionnes ?

Malheur ! Glenn se tourna et vint se planter face à Merle.

\- Ah non ça suffit ! s'énerva Carol.

\- Je te surveille vieille raclure, nuance. Je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute Merle, mais je ne te fais pas confiance et je suis loin d'être le seul dans cette prison.

Merle lui lança son sourire malsain avant de lui jeter à la figure :

\- Tu sais, je vais finir par croire que tu adores prendre des coups. Tu veux passer du jaune au rouge ? Sinon je pourrais très bien t'arracher ce que tu as entre les pattes, si t'as quelque chose...

Glenn lui sourit, lui montrant bien qu'il ne répondrait pas à sa provocation. La lame de Dixon lui avait été ôtée par sécurité mais il restait dangereux car il n'en avait pas besoin pour tuer ou blesser quelqu'un mortellement. Il était et serait toujours aussi imprévisible, bagarreur et incontrôlable. Devant le manque de réponse, il décida de frapper sous la ceinture.

\- Tu aurais bien du mal à la baiser ensuite ta belle minette. Les filles de fermier ça t'excite tant que ça ? J'en ai connu plein moi et je commence à me demander si la tienne est aussi bonne que toutes celles que j'ai vu défiler.

\- Ça suffit, tais-toi ! l'arrêta Carol.

\- Parce que si tu peux plus te la faire, elle serait obligée de choisir quelqu'un d'autre...

\- Attention !

\- Quoi ? C'est toi qui a commencé alors ne ramène pas ta sale gueule.

\- ÇA SUFFIT ! Glenn, sors !

Carol s'était plantée entre eux et tenta de repousser Merle vers son lit en le suppliant du regard, mais celui-ci s'accrochait au regard de Glenn qui faisait son possible pour ne pas baisser les yeux.

\- Il y a un problème ?

La voix de Rick qui arrivait avec Daryl sauva la situation. Le trio ne les avait pas entendus arriver et se reprit au maximum, enfin sauf Merle qui ne jetait jamais l'éponge devant un conflit. Son frère lui jeta un regard non rassuré.

\- Tout va bien, on s'exerce aux politesses ! assura Glenn, entraînant un claquement de langue chez Dixon.

Cependant, Carol n'avait pas enlevé la main de sur lui et Merle s'en aperçut tardivement.

\- Arrête de me pousser vers mon lit, t'as des petites envies ou quoi ? Je veux bien moi mais on n'est pas tout seuls...

\- Merle, ta gueule ! intervint Daryl.

\- C'est que de l'humour.

Rick voulut les faire sortir mais Daryl ne s'éloigna pas d'un millimètre. Il valait mieux qu'il reste si une autre personne que lui devait passer un savon à son frère, sous peine d'une violente bagarre. Commença alors une sempiternelle leçon de morale sur la bonne conduite à adopter avec les autres en "société moderne". Daryl se marrait presque en voyant son frère s'asseoir et se tordre d'ennui sur son lit en écoutant le speech de Rick. Pourtant, il restait imperturbable et le leader finit par se concerter avec le plus jeune frère.

\- Arrêtez vos messes basses, je ne suis pas un gamin à qui les parents cachent la vérité sur la petite souris. Si tu as un truc à me dire, accouche sheriff.

Rick le regarda sérieusement et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu as l'intention de faire des efforts, Merle ?

L'aîné grommela avant de s'étaler sur son lit, se cachant le visage sous l'oreiller.

Rick commença gentiment à perdre patience et entraîna Daryl à l'écart pour lui demander de maîtriser son frère le plus possible, ou tout au moins de le garder à l'œil. Il resta calme pour ne pas le bousculer parce que le chasseur détestait les mauvais propos sur sa famille. Daryl aimait beaucoup son frère et bien qu'ils soient en froid depuis leur dispute dans la forêt, voire depuis la naissance, il ne l'abandonnerait pour rien au monde. Pour lui, plutôt crever que le laisser tomber à nouveau. Mais une chose lui ramollissait les sens, le fait que Merle en déchirant sa chemise ait posé les yeux sur les cicatrices qui ornaient son épiderme dorsale.

Un appel au loin se fit entendre, les faisant réagir tous les trois et Beth accourut vert eux en respirant difficilement :

\- Carl a repéré... six personnes de... derrière la prison.

Le groupe dans sa totalité s'arma et partit à la rencontre des intrus après avoir sécurisé leur bloc. Rick insista pour que Carl reste avec Beth et Judith. Aucun rôdeur sur le chemin, ils avaient décidément bien nettoyé cette prison dans les moindres recoins. Ils retrouvèrent les nouveaux en un rien de temps et les abordèrent, des gens au premier abord inoffensifs mais armés de deux pelles et un poignard. Ils n'avaient rien d'autre pour se défendre, confortant les occupants de la prison dans l'idée de les accueillir mais tout en restant vigilants. Il s'agissait d'une famille ainsi que deux jeunes gens. Les membres de la famille étaient louches, sans cesse à se jeter des regards. Mais ces derniers temps, tout le monde se méfiait de tout le monde.

Le groupe était composé de Clyde Patterson, son frère Lester, son épouse Caroline et leur fille Melina. Ils étaient accompagnés de deux jeunes personnes rencontrées sur la route, Cacie et Marcos. Contrairement à la famille, eux semblait être des personnes sans histoire, enjouées et amicales. Avant l'épidémie, Cacie, vingt-cinq ans, était étudiante en médecine et militait pour les droits des animaux. Elle avait connu Marcos lors d'une Gay Pride et lui était venue en aide. Ce jeune homme de vingt ans sortait d'une cure de désintoxication après s'être laissé entraîner dans le monde de la drogue par son ex petit ami. Depuis, ils étaient inséparables. Les présentations de la famille furent minimes et timides mais eux déballèrent pratiquement toute leur vie et avec entrain. Ils étaient joyeux, comme si l'apocalypse n'avait aucune incidence sur leur vision du bonheur. De ce fait, ils se lièrent très vite d'amitié avec les autres survivants et finirent par apporter leur aide à tout le monde. Ils passaient également beaucoup de temps avec Maggie et Glenn.

Les rares aspects détectés chez la famille renfermée n'étaient pas très positifs et rassurants : Melina Patterson, du haut de ses dix-huit ans, semblait bien trop entreprenante avec la gente masculine. Glenn fut le premier à en être physiquement informé. Son père était brusque et possessif, une bête copie du défunt Ed qui ne manquait à personne. Sa mère se désintéressait de presque tout ce qui l'entourait, une horde aurait pu passer sans qu'elle ne cille. Seul Lester semblait vouloir y mettre du sien. Rick les avait installés dans le bloc où dormaient Oscar et Axel après les avoir assurés qu'ils étaient des hommes de confiance. Ils sortaient tous ensembles de temps en temps pour voir plus de monde, chasser et se rapprocher.

Un soir, ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un bon feu à l'extérieur en écoutant Beth chanter ses chansons. Hershel et Maggie adoraient l'écouter chanter, c'est qu'elle avait une voix douce et rassurante, chantait très bien et ils avaient pris l'habitude de ce passe-temps. Merle, qui ne supportait plus les regards fuyants et méfiants de ses otages passés ainsi que des opinions toutes faites de Rick dans la journée, se leva et s'éloigna du groupe sous l'œil curieux de Daryl qui ne le perdait pas de vue, même le soir. Encore une chose qui devait probablement le gonfler. Dixon, une fois bien distancé des autres, chercha un outil ou un objet pointu et dangereux puis se mit en tête de s'attaquer aux quelques rôdeurs derrière le grillage. Il s'énervait mentalement, il était aux anges d'avoir retrouvé son petit frère mais jamais il ne s'était senti aussi étranger à ce monde. Une fois tous les morts visibles transpercés à la tête, il s'assit dos au mur de la prison, au frais et loin des petits chants ridicules qui pouvaient rappeler à ces utopistes leur vie d'avant. Il aperçut Michonne de loin, apparemment dans le même cas que lui. Ces deux-là étaient de sacrés phénomènes. Il entendit un très léger craquement près de lui et releva les yeux, aux aguets.

\- Merle ?

Le concerné expira et vit la silhouette sombre de son frère se poster face à lui.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Daryl.

\- J'ignore ce que tu leur trouves frangin mais moi j'me sens vraiment pas à ma place. Ces ambiances de fête, c'est vraiment pas pour moi.

Le plus jeune sentit l'exaspération dans sa voix et s'accroupit face à lui, pour ce qu'il pouvait en voir.

\- J'ai pas toujours été à ma place avec eux, non plus. La seule chose qui me faisait tenir c'était la volonté de te retrouver au plus vite. Et puis j'ai fini par m'habituer à eux, ils sont super sympas quand on les connait.

Après un long silence pesant couvert par les chants lointains, Merle renifla et se leva suivi du plus jeune et le prit dans ses bras. Légèrement, mais c'était beaucoup pour Daryl qui, très surpris, ne put s'empêcher de verser une larme silencieuse en serrant son grand frère encore plus fort. Ensuite ils marchèrent un peu tous les deux autour des murs sombres et parlant comme autrefois, lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux. Aucun ne l'aurait dit mais ils étaient heureux à cet instant précis. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement de loin pour observer les autres en parlotant jusqu'à ce que l'aîné ne cherche à dissimuler ses signes de fatigues. Apparemment, la compagnie de son frère lui faisait beaucoup de bien mais Daryl insista pour le raccompagner à sa "chambre", surtout après avoir remarqué son regard scotché sur la jeune Melina depuis un peu trop longtemps. Il ne voulait pas que son esprit travaille trop dans ce sens, il y avait assez de ces "animaux" qu'ils croisaient sans arrêt. Une fois arrivés, il ne put s'empêcher de le prendre encore dans ses bras et cette fois son frère râla :

\- Deux câlins en une soirée, on bat le record.

\- Ouai, allez bonne nuit Merle.

\- Toi aussi, frérot.

Daryl sourit avant de le regarder s'allonger et de retourner au dehors, croisant Carol, Lester et Melina qui avaient également besoin de dormir un peu. Après avoir vu son amie mettre Judith au lit, il lui envoya un signe de la main avant de retourner avec les autres. Il l'adorait et c'était réciproque, ils s'étaient aidés mutuellement pour sortir du gouffre dans lequel ils étaient. En dehors de Merle et Rick, cette femme était la troisième personne dont il était le plus proche.

ooOOoo

**Une semaine plus tard**

Le temps devenait morose et Rick avait prévu un petit raid en ville, histoire de se ressourcer. Après avoir écumé toutes les pharmacies du coin il y a des semaines, les médicaments et rares provisions encore potables venaient à manquer et ils avaient grand besoin de refaire le plein. Lui et Tyreese étaient en train de charger une voiture de munitions pour la route au cas où. Les derniers venus cherchèrent aussi à se rendre utiles et vinrent proposer leur aide. Après s'être fait à l'idée de revivre en communauté, ils faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient. Caroline donna un coup de main à Carol pour enlever la boue du tuyau d'eau pendant que Lester s'attaquait aux rôdeurs avec Sasha et Maggie. Marcos et Cacie s'entraînaient avec Glenn à viser avec une arme lourde sans avoir le bras qui tremble. Quant à Hershel, il donnait à qui voulait l'entendre quelques petites leçons d'anatomie et de soins, parlant aussi de vieux remèdes de famille. Carl et Axel semblaient très intrigués.

Les journées se déroulaient toutes comme ça, au grand détriment de Merle. Le guerrier s'ennuyait, il aimait l'action et la bagarre et la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de tuer des rôdeurs et encore, c'était à travers le grillage. Il n'avait pas le droit de sortir et lui et Glenn continuaient de se toiser comme des prédateurs. Le Coréen semblait aussi rancunier que malin mais Merle ne lui en voulait pas, après tout il l'avait tabassé. Par contre il fulminait d'être pris pour responsable de l'humiliation de Maggie par Philip Blake.

Plutôt que de jouer les pantins pour des gens qui se moquaient pas mal de lui, il resta adossé au mur à les regarder s'affairer comme des fourmis autour de leur reine.

Vers les six heures du soir - cela devenait impossible à définir réellement - le groupe était rentré sans le moindre problème et avec un stock bien varié de produits. Rick s'était même servi dans une jardinerie remplie de graines diverses. Chacun commença à ranger au mieux tout ce qui devait l'être. Carol et Carl montèrent la garde au premier mirador, Axel et Oscar au second et Rick s'occupa de la "petite dure à cuir". Daryl revint de la chasse avec quatre lapins et un écureuil et sourit en entendant un fond de musique rock en provenance de leur bloc. Lors de leur dernière descente en ville, ils avaient trouvé un poste à piles avec quelques CD's pour tout le monde, y comprit des ustensiles de toilette, tout pour revivre comme avant. Tout le monde était ravi, Rick et Daryl s'étaient même coupés les cheveux, ayant l'impression de revenir au moment de leur rencontre. Merle en avait même été étonné, lui qui avait pris l'habitude de taquiner son frère avec ses cheveux qu'il qualifiait de trop longs à son goût, "même si ça lui allait bien" avait-il dit.

Daryl déposa leur repas du soir dans la cuisine attitrée du bloc et fit un tour dans les couloirs, s'arrêtant au final devant la cellule de Merle qui apparemment était verrouillée. Il s'en approcha prudemment avant de chercher à voir derrière son rideau, qui fut soudain tiré de l'intérieur par la main de son frère.

\- Tu me cherchais, peut-être ? s'énerva l'aîné.

\- Merle ! À quoi tu joues, pourquoi t'es encore enfermé ?

\- Pour être peinard, mais apparemment c'est raté.

\- Ben voyons.

\- Désolé de ne pas t'avoir ouvert la porte, j'avais oublié que tu t'étais coupé les cheveux, ma belle. Je t'ai pas reconnu.

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, t'as encore fais une connerie ?

Merle retourna sur son lit et le regarda dans les yeux avec une pointe de regret. Daryl souffla en s'appuyant contre les barreaux :

\- C'était encore Glenn ?

\- Ah non, même pas.

Le plus jeune haussa les sourcils et Merle rit un moment, étonnant venant de son frère.

\- Cet enfoiré de la ville, Clyde. Il a un problème ce type, il me regarde sans arrêt avec ses grands airs et je n'ai pas pu résister tout à l'heure. Résultat, je l'ai juste bousculé et ton petit chéri Rick m'a enfermé comme un mioche pas sage.

\- Mon quoi ? Ouai bon peu importe, tu ne cherches vraiment pas à t'intégrer frérot. Tu parles des autres mais tu ne fais aucun effort.

Merle revint se poster face à lui.

\- Ça se voit que tu n'étais pas là, mais à quoi bon de toute manière ?

C'est alors que Melina, armée, passa à quelques mètres d'eux pour rejoindre Maggie dehors qui se défoulait sur des rôdeurs, s'attirant un regard désintéressé mais insistant de Merle. Daryl fronça les sourcils et claqua des doigts devant son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, frangin ? Détourne le regard, tu veux.

\- Relax, tu crois quoi ? C'est pas comme si j'allais lui sauter dessus.

\- Non, mais il suffirait que les autres commencent à le croire et là ça pourrait chier. Tu la regardes sans arrêt, je te vois.

\- Tu me vois ou tu me surveilles ? De toute façon, ça ne risque pas avec ce qu'il y a entre nous.

\- Hein ?

Merle avança une de ses mains vers le visage de son jeune frère et la posa sur les barreaux glacés qui les séparaient.

\- Ça ! Ils ne risqueront pas de me prendre pour un bouffeur de minette en manque.

Daryl baissa le regard et le regarda ensuite droit dans les yeux, passant un bras entre les barreaux pour attirer son visage vers le sien. Merle en fut quelque peu décontenancé.

\- Euh...

\- C'est à toi de leur montrer qu'ils peuvent te faire confiance, mon frère.

\- Alors quoi ? Tu comptes m'enfermer comme un animal pour le restant de ma vie ? Plutôt mourir.

Le regard de Daryl devint extrêmement mauvais et il attrapa solidement la nuque de son aîné pour l'approcher de lui :

\- Ne reparle jamais comme ça, enfoiré. J'ai fait des pieds et des mains pour te retrouver pendant un an alors que toi tu jouais le molosse pour un type qui a essayé de tous nous tuer. Il devait être doux ton panier pour que tu y restes, t'étais à l'aise ?

\- Pfff comment tu peux dire ça alors que t'as vu l'envers du décors en venant récupérer tes amis ? La vie à Woodbury n'était qu'une illusion, c'est même à cause du Gouverneur que j'ai commencé à tuer des vivants. Et puis tu crois que je ne t'ai jamais recherché, petit con ?

Daryl se calma et desserra sa prise en remarquant les yeux de son frère briller et ce dernier se dégagea violemment pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer. Il alla prendre une bouteille de whisky pleine qui traînait dans le coin de sa cellule, provenant des seules "courses" auxquelles il avait eu le droit de participer. Il s'assit contre le mur adjacent et fit un doigt à son frère avant de commencer à boire. Attristé par leur dispute et regrettant son emportement, Daryl inspira difficilement et s'abaissa à sa hauteur.

\- S'te plait arrête de boire, d'accord ? Je suis désolé, frangin.

Merle le regarda de côté avant de se rejeter sur le goulot et Daryl partit en direction de sa propre cellule, le moral brisé.

Le soir venu, Rick avait rouvert la cellule de Dixon, tellement torché qu'il n'y avait pas fait attention.

Au moment du dîner, Daryl faisait tellement la tête qu'il ne pensa même pas à manger. La dispute avec Merle lui avait coupé l'appétit rien qu'en y repensant et il déposa son assiette avant de se relever. Rick s'inquiéta :

\- Tu vas bien ? D'habitude t'as un appétit de loup.

Se grattant la nuque, Daryl détourna le regard avant de répondre du tac au tac :

\- Ouai je suis fatigué c'est tout.

Il vit le colosse loucher sur son assiette, venant du fait qu'il avait partagé sa ration avec Sasha.

\- Non mais vas-y, tu peux le finir. Je te vois venir avec tes yeux ronds.

Riant, Tyreese le remercia et mangea son reste de lapin goulûment.

La nuit était tombée, l'atmosphère était très détendue ce soir-là mais le chasseur ne tint pas à y participer, il n'avait pas l'esprit joyeux. Il se mit en route vers son lit où il comptait "s'écrouler comme une merde" comme il aurait dit autrefois. Il était vraiment vanné et allait profiter d'un bon sommeil en avance. Au moins ils avaient fini par tous s'entendre, ce soir c'était blagues au menu et non chansons, pour changer.

\- Hé ! quelqu'un a vu Melina ? s'inquiéta Caroline.

\- Non ! répondirent la moitié du groupe.

Tous s'alarmèrent, Daryl entendit ces mots de loin et commença à s'en faire, ce n'était pas l'heure pour disparaître et il était trop épuisé. Mais Hershel les rassura :

\- Moi si en revenant du bloc, elle voulait encore faire la chasse aux rôdeurs avec un pied-de-biche. Ne t'en fais pas, elle doit faire le tour des grillages.

Admiratif, Tyreese ajouta :

\- Elle est énergique cette petite, elle a fait ça toute la journée.

\- Tu n'as pas idée ! soupira Clyde, une main sur le front.

\- Oui mais là elle tenait à peine sur ses jambes, elle aurait du aller dormir un peu.

Carol leva les yeux au ciel un instant, pensive. Hershel venait de confirmer un de ses doutes. Daryl continua sa route, soulagé comme jamais. Personne n'avais le droit de le priver d'un sommeil amplement mérité.

Il alluma sa lampe torche, il ne faisait pas entièrement nuit mais les couloirs étaient plongés dans la pénombre. Il se dirigea vers sa cellule lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de verre brisé. Un verre ? Une bouteille ? Merle ! Cet imbécile devait être pété comme un coin et il n'avait pas à en faire profiter tout le monde. Pourtant il aurait du désaouler suffisamment en quelques heures. Daryl jura et cracha à peu près toutes les insultes qu'il connaissait à l'encontre de celui qui allait se faire assommer pour qu'il puisse passer une bonne nuit. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait de cet endroit qui puait l'alcool, il entendait des sons. Même ivre, son frère ne s'était jamais parlé tout seul, pas à son souvenir en tout cas. Une vision des plus noires se posta devant ses yeux lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas des sons mais des gémissements, féminins qui plus est. Melina ! Pris de peur, il courut comme une flèche pour franchir les derniers mètres le menant dans cet endroit puant. La situation fut autant embarrassante que dangereuse lorsqu'il les surprit. Merle était à moitié dans les vapes, assis contre le mur et la jeune fille était à califourchon sur ses cuisses à lui plonger une main dans le pantalon pendant qu'ils s'embrassaient à pleine bouche tels des animaux assoiffés.

\- C'EST PAS VRAI ! hurla Daryl.

Il attrapa violemment le bras de l'adolescente et la tira en arrière avant d'éclairer son visage avec sa lampe. Elle avait de tout petits yeux et ne tenait même pas debout.

\- Espèce d'idiote.

Enragé comme pas possible, Daryl la raccompagna à sa cellule et la balança presque sur son lit avant de retourner voir son frère.

\- Quel abruti ! Putain Merle, ça va pas non ? Elle est complètement défoncée, la gosse.

Il scruta son aîné qui se releva en titubant pour retomber aussi sec et fit la même chose avec lui, examinant ses yeux avec plus de délicatesse.

\- Et toi aussi, c'est malin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce tu fous frérot ? grogna Merle.

Daryl s'emporta devant tant d'inconscience.

\- MOI, QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS ? Bordel, t'es con ou quoi ? Elle est mineure.

Le plus vieux avait beaucoup de mal à aligner ses mots, étant encore bien éméché.

\- Et comment suis-je censé le savoir, hein ? Je suis sans arrêt... tout seul, sans p... parler à personne. En plus quand on la regarde, elle a pas l'air mineure. C'est juste la défonce qui l'a rendue fofolle.

Daryl lui agrippa la mâchoire, menaçant.

\- C'est toi qui l'a camée ?

\- Tu vas te calmer, toi. Cette petite perle a ramené son cul ici et m'a sauté dessus. Je n'ai rien fait et je lui... je lui ai rien donné, j'en ai même pas pour moi. Elle a du se gorger de médocs trouvés dans la dernière pharmacie, cette conne.

Ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Merle vit son jeune frère fondre en larmes devant lui et tendit une main vers son visage, que Daryl repoussa brusquement.

\- Pauvre enfoiré, va. Tu comprends rien. Jour après jour, je dis aux autres que tu essaies de changer et toi tu ne fais que des conneries. Tu cherches à te faire tuer ou quoi ?

Daryl perdit le reste de son sang froid et le gifla. L'aîné sembla à peine avoir ressenti ce contact tellement il était focalisé sur le regard de son frère.

\- Dans ton état, son père ou son oncle auraient pu tellement te casser la gueule que tu ne te serais même pas défendu. Imagine, t'aurais pu te faire tuer.

Il le gifla plus fort, Merle commençait à avoir les yeux humides mais l'alcool le fit rester neutre.

\- T'es vraiment qu'un pur égoïste. Pense un peu à moi j'ai pas du tout envie de te perdre, frérot. Alors maintenant tu vas arrêter de déconner et tu vas te conduire correctement.

Puis tout à coup, Daryl attrapa son frère par le cou et le serra contre lui. Il sentit son frère en faire autant et en profita pour le relever de toute ses forces, l'allongeant doucement et restant avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit sûr qu'il dorme, ce qui ne tarda pas. Daryl se surprit à lui embrasser le front et le recouvrir avant de refermer sa porte à clé, encore heureux qu'il avait pensé à prendre le trousseau. Puis il se rendit jusqu'à son lit mais il avait tellement souffert intérieurement qu'il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir. "Je vais vraiment finir par me taper une déprime" pensa t-il.

ooOOoo

Le lendemain, l'ambiance des bons jours s'estompa suite à l'apparition d'un éclaireur du Gouverneur près de la prison. Rien que ça pour rendre à tout le monde la nervosité et le caractère d'autrefois. Lester et Clyde semblaient les plus stressés, ils ne voulaient pas être au beau milieu d'un conflit qui n'était pas le leur. Caroline voulait tant bien que mal les raisonner mais ils restaient sur leur avis. Ils voulaient s'en aller mais n'osaient pourtant pas faire un pas en dehors de ces murs. Quant à Melina, elle semblait ne se focaliser que sur la veille car elle essayait de se faire oublier en se repliant dans un angle de mur, plutôt intimidée voire effrayée par le regard du chasseur braqué sur elle, elle n'allait pas oublier le jeune frère de sitôt.

Ils étaient tous réunis dans le bloc sans exception, y comprit Merle. Carol avait demandé à Rick de faire une exception et il avait fini par céder non sans une légère réticence. Il voulait dissuader la famille de partir sous peine d'avoir leur mort sur la conscience, Dieu sait qu'une famille sous-armée ne tiendrait pas dehors bien longtemps. Pire encore, Blake pourrait leur tomber dessus et se servir d'eux comme il l'avait fait avec les gens de Woodbury. Comme l'avait dit Merle, il était du genre charmeur donc il était facile pour lui d'embobiner le premier venu. Dans tous les cas, Melina et sa mère étaient décidées à conserver ce toit au dessus de leur tête et de le protéger. Seul Lester semblait indécis et oscillait entre rester ou partir.

\- Clyde, arrête de croire que tout peut redevenir comme avant. Avance, tu vis dans le passé.

Sur les nerfs, le meneur des Patterson semblait sur le point d'imploser et ne tenait plus en place. Assis sur une chaise près de son frère, Merle en fut agacé et n'hésita pas à lui faire savoir.

\- Sérieusement, tu vas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça parce que c'est chiant.

\- On vit dans un monde dans lequel on se remet à faire du feu avec du bois et des pierres et où les végétariens deviennent cannibales. Alors c'est quoi la prochaine étape, hein ? Devenir comme lui ?

Il venait de montrer Merle du doigt, celui-ci ouvrit la bouche et au moment où Daryl posa une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de se lever, il préféra avertir Rick de son prochain éventuel pétage de plomb.

\- Rick...

L'homme comprit la situation et parla directement avec Clyde.

\- Tout le monde se calme, toi surtout. C'est normal que tu aies peur, mais tu dois d'abord te préoccuper de la sécurité de ta famille. Alors oui, un type nous en veut à mort et vous n'êtes pas concernés. Mais si tu fais sortir ta famille d'ici, vous ne serez plus du tout en sécurité. Le Gouverneur ou les rôdeurs, le danger reste le même et vous serviriez de repas ou d'appât. Et dans le dernier cas je précise que l'issue c'est la mort.

\- Tu devrais l'écouter au lieu de t'emballer, conclut Daryl.

\- Oh toi hein... " s'énerva Clyde.

Merle se leva de suite et voulut s'avancer vers lui mais ses deux bras furent retenus par son frère et Axel.

\- T'as un problème ?

\- Laisse tomber, frangin. On peut pas raisonner tous les cons qui veulent y passer de leur plein gré.

Lester tenta de calmer son frère mais il le repoussa et les regarda avec mépris.

\- Comme si on n'avait besoin de leçons de survie de la part de deux putains de rednecks. Tous ces illettrés consanguins qui baisent leurs animaux et se reproduisent en famille... non merci. Ils choppent tellement de saloperies qu'ils doivent avoir une espérance de vie aussi limitée qu'un bébé griffé par un mordeur.

\- Clyde ! s'outra Caroline.

\- Ça ne va pas, non ? s'énerva Maggie.

Cette vulgarité fit tourner tous les regards qui voulaient échapper à ça au début. Le concerné ne connaissait pas encore assez son entourage entre ces murs pour savoir que certains n'étaient pas du tout à provoquer. Glenn baissa la tête en murmurant :

\- Aïe aïe aïe...

Devant ce débit d'insultes et de préjugés idiots, Merle éclata d'un rire glacial et fit craquer son cou avant de s'approcher méchamment de Clyde, accompagné de Daryl. Hershel et Rick s'avancèrent prudemment vers les leurs.

\- Les gars... " commença Hershel.

\- Daryl ! tenta Rick en levant le bras vers son ami.

Mais le chasseur n'en fut que plus énervé et Merle commença à toiser le salopard qui osait les insulter. Un tensiomètre autour de leur poignet en serait venu à exploser, Daryl serra les poings, provoquant un gros craquement à ses phalanges et le dévisagea comme les animaux qu'il traquaient. Clyde leur envoya un air supérieur même s'il cachait mal son appréhension tout à coup. Merle fut le premier à agir et lui cracha sur les pieds avant de lui envoyer un puissant coup de coude qui lui fendit la lèvre sur le coup, puis Daryl se jeta sur lui et tous les deux commencèrent à le tabasser avec toute la violence régnant sur le nom des Dixon, créant la panique dans le bloc.

\- NON, ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Rick.

\- PAPA ! balisa Melina qui se serra contre sa mère.

\- DARYL ! tentèrent Carol et Hershel.

Mais pour une fois, le cadet semblait aussi déterminé que son frère à faire couler du sang par les poings, lui qui ne s'était pas laissé aller comme ça depuis des lustres... Beth mit le bébé à l'abri tandis que Glenn et Maggie demandaient quoi faire à Rick. Celui-ci s'approcha des deux frères et tenta de ramener Daryl en arrière mais il avait affaire à la furie personnifiée, son frère tout craché. Axel vint lui apporter son aide et Carol prit un gros risque en s'approchant de Merle puisque les autres avaient peur de lui. Malgré son physique marqué par l'âge, ce type était une force de la nature qui ne laissait rien ni personne entraver ses gestes et il manqua de frapper celle qui voulait les séparer.

\- S'il te plait, Merle. Sois raisonnable pour une fois.

Voyant qu'elle était dans le pétrin, Daryl qui s'était assez défoulé se reprit et fila rapidement retenir le poing et les pieds de son frère avant que Carol ne prenne un gros coup. Glenn ne se serait pas approché de Merle car cette brute ne l'aurait pas épargné et de toute façon, il trouvait Clyde bien plus antipathique que lui. Le père, aussi amoché qu'un boxer qui serait passé par dessus la corde d'un ring plusieurs fois, se releva tant bien que mal et se recula jusqu'au mur où sa famille était resté tétanisée. Le visage en sang, Clyde tendit une main devant son visage pour les stopper et toussa :

\- Alors t'as encore un truc à nous dire, l'enfoiré ? cracha Merle.

\- Non mec, calme-toi je ne dirai plus... plus rien.

\- Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi.

Puis il baissa d'un ton avant d'ajouter :

\- Et pour ton information, j'ai mieux sous la main que des vaches ou des moutons" dit-il en regardant la famille Patterson.

\- Bon ça suffit maintenant, lança Rick.

L'officier s'inquiéta encore plus et observa Daryl qui leva les mains dans un esprit d'apaisement. Il sembla lui rappeler ces paroles qui étaient censées signifier la retenue de Merle sur certains sujets.

\- Attends là, de quoi tu parles ? demanda Lester, suspicieux.

\- De cette mijaurée qui te sert de nièce et qui me tourne autour depuis hier. Tu ferais bien de la surveiller, elle était défoncée hier soir et elle m'aguichait comme une pute. Et tu sais, ma patience dans ces moments-là arrive très vite à sa fin.

\- Ferme-la, ordonna son frère.

Carol s'exclama soudain :

\- C'est elle qui a pris tout ça ? J'ai vu ce matin qu'il en manquait un paquet.

La concernée baissa tout de suite les yeux lorsque que son père lui jeta un regard furieux avant de manquer de se rejeter sur Dixon, cette fois retenu par Lester. Étant bien moins costaud que son frère, il avait trop peur de le regarder à nouveau se faire passer à tabac sans pouvoir agir. Enragé comme pas permis, Merle repartit se calmer dans sa cellule, suivi plus tard par son frère. Pour une fois depuis des jours, il avait un gros besoin de lui parler personnellement. Arrivé à l'endroit concerné, il manqua de louper son frère qui avait dévissé et changé l'emplacement du lit de sa cellule, il l'avait mis sur le côté pour éviter de voir et d'être vu des autres. Il tira entièrement sur le rideau, entra et vit son frère au bord de son lit.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Le plus vieux lui fit un signe approbatif de la tête et Daryl se posta à ses côtés mais contre le mur. Ils étaient assis à s'écouter respirer quand le plus jeune se décida à lui demander :

\- Frangin ? C'était quand la dernière fois que tu l'as fait ?

\- Fait quoi ?

\- Ben tu vois... couché avec une femme ?

Stupéfait par cette question, Merle se tourna vers lui et sourit un instant.

\- Pourquoi ? La prochaine fois, tu comptes participer ?

À sa grande surprise, Daryl ne répondit pas mais se raidit. Il semblait vouloir aborder un sujet difficile sans savoir comment s'y prendre.

\- C'est pas ça mais t'as vu les autres ? Ils ont tous l'air de te prendre pour un obsédé à cause de ce que tu balances sans arrêt et ton comportement avec la gosse n'arrange rien. Je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose, c'est tout...

\- C'est ce que je me suis laissé dire depuis hier soir.

\- Alors fais bien attention. Au moins maintenant, ils savent quel genre de gamine c'est mais je m'inquiète quand même à cause de ta façon d'agir et de parler. Tu te laissais carrément faire hier.

\- Frangin, écoute-moi. Je suis un enfoiré de la pire espèce et je l'assume parfaitement, mais bon sang de bordel je ne suis pas un pervers. Enfin pas physiquement, juste verbalement, pour rire quoi. Hier même si je l'aurai voulu, je n'aurai pas été en état de résister et je t'ai dis que j'ignorais son âge.

Daryl lui sourit et en fut assez convaincu. Pour changer de sujet, de peu à vrai dire, il insista sur sa première question et Merle répondit le visage dans le vague :

\- Depuis l'épidémie, j'ai l'impression d'avoir récupéré ma virginité alors ma façon de parler aux femmes c'est comme pour me rattraper. Déjà que même avant j'avais pas couché depuis un bail vu qu'on était tout le temps ensembles, alors j'avais qu'à attendre que tu t'éclipses pour me branler.

\- Roh ta gueule Merle, ça se dit pas ça.

Son frère éclata de rire et lui tapa sur l'épaule, Daryl se détendant au fur et à mesure et finissant par rire avec lui.

\- Bon ! je t'ai répondu alors à ton tour maintenant. Tu m'as demandé ça juste à cause des autres ou tu me caches un truc ?

Dans le mille, il observa son petit frère et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, son visage resta sérieux.

\- Tu l'as fait ou t'as un blocage avec ça ?

\- Te fous pas de ma gueule, tu sais très bien que j'y connais rien ! grogna Daryl.

\- Je me fous pas de toi, Daryl.

Merle parut réfléchir un instant - eh oui ça lui arrivait - et se colla plus au mur près de son frère. Les joues de Daryl se teintèrent tout à coup d'une belle couleur rouge.

\- Ben euh... disons que ça m'arrangerait... enfin ça serait super si tu pouvais me dire quelques trucs sur ça, quoi.

Pour le taquiner, Merle passa une main sur ses cheveux.

\- Comme c'est trognon, mon petit puceau de frangin veut sauter le pas.

\- Tu vois que tu te fous de moi.

\- Et qui est l'heureuse élue ? C'est Carol, j'en suis certain.

\- Non, j'en ai pas c'est pas la question, mais j'en ai marre de rien savoir sur ça. Si un jour ça m'arrive, j'aurai l'air d'un con parce que j'y connais que dalle.

\- Ok du calme, mais t'es sûr que tu vas pas le regretter ? Me demander ça à moi... ça équivaut à se faire violer.

\- Pourquoi tu dis ça ? se choqua Daryl.

\- Ben déjà d'une je suis loin d'être d'une douceur irréprochable au pieu et de deux tu te doutes bien que c'est pas par la théorie qu'on apprend mieux ce genre de choses, mais par la pratique.

Là c'était toute la tête de Daryl qui avait changé de couleur et son cœur se serra sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Tout à coup, des pas retentirent au loin et les frères attendirent la manifestation de... Melina. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore celle-là ?

\- Oh putain...

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? l'agressa le plus jeune.

Elle n'avait rien compris à la chose, elle. Daryl menaça de s'énerver mais elle commença à parler.

\- Je voulais m'excuser auprès de ton frère.

Le chasseur essaya de diminuer son audition en pensant à tout et à rien et appuyant les mains sur ses oreilles tandis qu'elle parlait auprès de Merle de sa conduite de la veille. Il pensa et pensa encore mais soit il n'arrivait pas à s'évader mentalement, soit les excuses de cette adolescente étaient fausses et elle voulait juste cacher ses véritables intentions. Daryl fulmina pour de bon après l'avoir vue approcher Merle de trop près - cet idiot lui souriait comme s'il avait oublié la leçon - et il se leva pour la chasser dès qu'elle eut le culot de poser la main sur la joue de son frère. Frère qui avait arrêté de sourire à ce contact, il vit bien qu'il tentait de se contenir et cela raviva son inquiétude. Des excuses, tu parles.

\- Tu te fous du monde, toi. T'oses recommencer ? Barre-toi ou tu vas finir comme ton père ! l'agressa t-il.

\- Mais je m'excusais...

\- Mon cul, oui. Casse-toi avant que je t'en colle une.

Elle partit en rabattant le drap devant les barreaux. Daryl avait été sur le point de lever la main sur elle. Les mains tremblantes, il se tourna vers son frère qui suait et avait tenté de regarder ailleurs pour que le brun ne remarque pas son envie parce que oui, elle lui avait donné envie. Daryl l'avait remarqué mais ne lui fit pas voir, pensant que ça l'aiderait à faire partir l'excitation. Pourtant maintenant il avait peur que son frère ne fasse une connerie. Merle détestait la provocation dans tous les sens du terme et si cette gamine cherchait à le faire craquer pour provoquer une nouvelle bagarre ou autre, Merle allait finir par tuer le père ou violer la fille. Enfin plutôt se la faire puisque cette jeune garce en puissance serait consentante. Pire, elle pourrait faire croire à un viol pour créer la panique et le désordre. Déjà qu'il cherchait à aider son frère à s'intégrer... Daryl se sentit obligé de changer la donne, d'autant plus que son frère s'était mis à cacher son entrejambe en changeant de position et ce pour une raison trop explicite.

\- Tu vas tenir ? demanda t-il.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Je vais très bien.

\- En haut oui mais pas en bas, c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche.

Il se rassit et essaya d'aborder leur précédant sujet en l'adoucissant.

\- Je ne veux pas te gêner davantage, tu veux qu'on change de sujet ?

Son frère s'agita et serra le poing, Daryl voulut stopper ses tremblements mais le fit plus sursauter qu'autre chose.

\- Oh ! oh ! du calme, Merle.

L'aîné se leva d'un coup en direction de la sortie en jurant :

\- Cette salope miniature va me le payer.

Alarmé, Daryl le ramena illico à lui, ferma la porte et face à son comportement violent dut le plaquer au mur.

\- Ne fais pas ça, pauvre idiot. T'occupe pas d'elle sinon c'est sur toi que ça va retomber. T'as encore rien pigé, je t'ai dit qu'elle était MI-NEU-RE.

\- Éloigne-toi de moi, petit frère. Il faut que je tombe sur quelqu'un ou que je fracasse quelque chose.

\- Arrête ! ne te fais pas remarquer, d'accord ?

\- Ben voyons, ça se voit que t'es pas à ma place pour...

\- Calme ton envie ou j'te jure...

Merle l'avait coupé en inversant subitement leurs positions. Se reculant, il croyait avoir chamboulé son frère au point d'en prendre une dans les secondes à venir. Mais non! Daryl savait qu'il avait toujours eu du mal à se contenir sous tous ses aspects. Alcool, violence, drogue ou sexe... tout était source de pulsions pour lui. Cela-dit, plus rarement pour le sexe. Le regard de l'aîné changea tout à coup et une lueur inconnue apparut face à Daryl, une lueur qui ne lui plut pas du tout.

\- Merle ?

\- Après tout, si t'as envie de savoir...

Il s'appuya durement contre Daryl pour l'empêcher de bouger et lui posa durement les lèvres sur les siennes. Choqué, la respiration du plus jeune s'accéléra et ses joues le brûlèrent. Il tenta de se séparer de lui sans grand succès :

\- Non Merle arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

\- Ta gueule, Daryl.

Il renversa violemment son frère sur son lit et se laissa emporter par l'excitation. Daryl lui envoya un coup dans les côtes avant de se laisser emporter par la peur. À califourchon sur son petit frère, Merle l'immobilisa et géra le contrôle de ses mouvements, Daryl ayant trop peur pour faire un geste. Totalement impuissant face aux envies irrépressibles de son frère, le brun frémit de peur.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais éviter de te faire du mal ! ricana Merle.

\- C'est censé me rassurer, ça ? Je vais pas me faire violer par mon frère.

\- N'exagère pas, je vais faire en sorte que tu aimes ça... sauf si tu m'énerves.

\- Quoi ? Hors de question que tu m'encules, grand malade...

Le ton apeuré de Daryl n'eut comme unique réponse que la main gauche de son aîné se posant durement sur son bas-ventre pour défaire sa ceinture. Il sursauta, paniqua encore plus et posa les mains sur les épaules musclées de Merle pour essayer de le retenir. Mais ce dernier, excité davantage, lui enleva les mains et l'embrassa de nouveau en envoyant la ceinture par terre à côté du lit, Daryl se détendant à force de récupérer le contrôle de ses phalanges. Il sentit les picotements que le visage mal rasé de Merle lui procuraient dans le cou et cela lui plut fortement, d'autant plus qu'une envie réciproque commençait à naître chez lui. Rapide changement, il n'en revenait pas d'être en train de se faire caresser par son propre frère et d'aimer ça.

"Oh merde alors, je perds les pédales moi. Si je ne l'arrête pas, on va faire une énorme bêtise" pensa t-il.

Le plus vieux ôta sa chemise et son débardeur, remarquant tout à coup les œillades que son frère lui lançaient et sentant ses mains lui caresser la poitrine, surtout ses cicatrices. Daryl n'en revenait pas qu'à son âge, son frère soit encore aussi bien bâti. Fermant les yeux, Merle ne put retenir une réplique mal placée :

\- Depuis quand t'es une lopette, frérot ?

\- Depuis quand tu te laisses faire quand un mec te tripote ?

Merle rit avant de s'étaler sur Daryl de tout son long, explorant voracement ses lèvres et jouant avec sa langue. Ce fut cette façon de se faire envahir par l'autre homme qui acheva de provoquer la grosse érection que Daryl sentit avec la plus grande honte entre ses jambes. Commençant à avoir trop chaud, il se redressa et laissa Merle lui enlever son blouson sans manche et sa chemise. Il resta assis et contempla les cicatrices sur le buste de son frère, elles étaient pires que les siennes mais moins nombreuses. Merle était une tête brûlée étant enfant et commençait déjà à défier son père sans peur de recevoir une raclée des plus violentes. Entailles et brûlures faisaient concurrence à leurs jumelles sur le corps de Daryl mais l'un comme l'autre avaient une sorte de blocage quand il fallait aborder ce sujet. Assis et quasiment tremblant avec Merle au dessus de ses cuisses, Daryl recouvrit le torse meurtri de baisers tout en sentant les doigts de son frère tracer les formes des cicatrices de son dos. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux avec douceur et cette fois, Daryl posa une main sur la nuque de son frère pour l'embrasser aussi tendrement que possible. Stupéfait devant une réponse à une telle délicatesse de la part de l'aîné, Daryl se permit de le taquiner :

\- Dis donc t'as eu un prof qui t'as appris la manière douce, frangin ?

Merle l'embrassa brièvement avant de se reculer d'à peine un centimètre et marmonner en reprenant son souffle :

\- Tu préfères ça ou la brutalité ? Parce que j'ai presque épuisé mon quota de gentillesse.

Daryl aimait lorsque cette brute épaisse qui lui servait de frère parlait contre ses lèvres mais il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver avec des hématomes. Comment expliquer ça à Rick ? Ou même Carol ? Et puis il voulait à tout prix explorer le fond de tendresse de son frère.

\- Gentillesse, on va rester là-dessus d'accord ? proposa Daryl.

Comme réponse, il sentit un baiser un peu plus dur sur ses lèvres, signe que la patience de son frère s'amenuisait bel et bien. Il s'attaqua timidement au bouton et la fermeture de son pantalon avant de sentir Merle achever son geste et lui baisser totalement. Ils se rejetèrent l'un sur l'autre, leurs corps emplis de frissons entrant en contact de plus en plus brusquement. La peur refit légèrement surface sur le visage de Daryl mais il choisit pour la cacher de défaire le jean de son frère, chacun d'eux se retrouvant en sous-vêtement. Voyant que son petit frère semblait vouloir graver les formes de son corps dans son esprit, Merle se figea intérieurement et pour lui couper l'attention s'abaissa au niveau de son ventre, le lécha, l'embrassa et entreprit de le dénuder totalement. L'érection de Daryl complètement exposée, il se sentit rougir comme jamais auparavant. Son malaise ne dura qu'un temps puisqu'il s'envola à la seconde où il sentit son sexe entouré de chaleur et d'humidité. Se cambrant sur le lit, il se sentit trembler de peur mais se reprit assez vite avant de caresser les cheveux de son grand frère. Merle allait et venait avec expérience sur la hampe dressée et qui ne demandait qu'à être satisfaite d'un besoin colossal.

\- Oh putain... Merle... " articula t-il.

Il était tellement excité et proche de la jouissance qu'il craignait de se vider d'un moment à l'autre dans la cavité buccale de l'autre homme. Merle dut s'en rendre compte lorsque les doigts de Daryl serrèrent un peu trop fort ses cheveux et se retira. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et cette fois, le plus jeune l'embrassa assez violemment, faisant grogner de plaisir son aîné qui ne demandait qu'à monter d'un cran. Posant désormais la main sur la verge de Daryl, Merle entreprit de modérés va-et-vient alors qu'il lui mordait les épaules.

\- Mmmm je ne vais plus tenir longtemps.

\- T'aimes ça petit frère ?

Entre deux soupirs d'extase, le plus jeune balbutia :

\- Ou... oui j'aime ça.

Ses gémissements se faisant de plus en plus bruyants, Merle sourit et les étouffa en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes tout en accélérant au maximum ses mouvements de main. Daryl ne tint qu'une poignée de secondes avant de se libérer dans la main de Merle, qui avait pu masquer de peu le hurlement de jouissance que son frère aurait fini par laisser s'échapper. Regardant sa main dont les doigts contenaient encore le liquide chaud, Merle lécha un des tétons de Daryl avant de baisser son propre boxer.

Le brun reprenait sa respiration en caressant le joue de son frère, l'un comme l'autre ne s'étaient pas sentis aussi sereins depuis leur enfance. Daryl voulut poser une question quand tout à coup...

\- AH PUT...

\- Shhht doucement frérot, ça ne durera pas longtemps.

Merle venait tout simplement de se servir du sperme pour enfoncer plus aisément un doigt dans l'intimité du cadet qui se courba sur le coup. Daryl le sentait bouger à l'intérieur de lui et cette présence intruse le gênait beaucoup, mais il aurait du se douter que son frère aurait eu aussi son tour. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir avec cet intense plaisir qu'il venait de faire naître en lui. Il y repensait encore lorsqu'il sentit que cette présence s'élargissait. Cette fois, il serra les dents et ne retint un léger cri de douleur avant de se sentir rassuré par la présence des lèvres de Merle dont il commençait à devenir dépendant.

À ce moment là, un claquement de porte lointain se fit entendre, comme si elle avait été claquée par une personne de mauvaise humeur. Merle s'était redressé pour bien tendre l'oreille et Daryl se releva pour se mettre sur les coudes, aux aguets, avant que son frère ne se remette à la tâche. Une expression lascive et emportée sur le visage, Daryl lança :

\- J'ai l'impression que tu as fait ça toute ta vie, mon frère.

Merle s'immobilisa, laissant percevoir une lueur qui inquiéta son jeune frère au plus haut point.

\- C'était pas pour te vexer, Merle.

\- La ferme ! grogna l'aîné avant de le retourner brusquement.

Gémissant sous la peur et la surprise, Daryl sentait que la situation changeait, avait-il gaffé ? Il n'avait plus en face de lui que le mur de la prison et l'oreiller sous lequel il aurait volontiers été se cacher s'il avait été de la bonne taille.

\- Calme-toi s'te plait, je ne voulais pas te blesser ou autre chose...

\- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta gueule ! ordonna le plus vieux.

L'instant d'après, une douleur fulgurante saisit Daryl à l'arrière. Une douleur si lancinante qu'il en pleura tout de suite alors qu'il sentait le poids de Merle l'écraser pendant qu'il violentait son orifice anal, allant et venant en lui sans retenue et sans compassion pour le mal qu'il lui faisait. Il lui avait juste collé le bras devant la bouche pour que Daryl puisse le mordre et étouffer ses cris, qui auraient été proportionnels à la profondeur de la morsure qu'il infligeait à son frère. Se faisant malmener depuis trop longtemps à son goût, il tenta d'articuler des "je t'en prie" sans arrêt et ses larmes s'accentuèrent autant que la violence des coups de Merle. Le visage rougi par la souffrance de la déchirure corporelle plus que probable qu'il venait de subir, il finit par sentir son frère éjaculer en lui dans un grognement digne d'un animal. Lui était tellement brisé qu'il ne put même pas ressentir le moindre soulagement lorsque son aîné libéra son anus qui avait commencé à saigner.

Merle lui, avait l'impression de sortir de ses pensées. Jamais il n'avait eu un orgasme pareil, pas même avec la plus torride des femmes. De toute façon, avoir des rapports sexuels n'avait jamais été sa priorité même s'il en ressentait l'envie. Il sortit de sa léthargie et vit dans quel état il avait mis Daryl. Se souvenant enfin de son emportement, il sentit ses yeux s'humidifier.

\- Daryl ? Petit frère, je te demande pardon.

Ce dernier ne répondait plus, il s'était évanoui. Se plaquant la main devant la bouche, Merle se posta à côté de lui, lui caressa ses cheveux collés par la sueur et l'embrassa avant de le recouvrir chaudement. Puis il se rhabilla lentement en réfléchissant à son attitude indigne. Il avait toutes les raisons de le penser : il avait violé son frère. Daryl qui avait seulement voulu qu'il se comporte en grand frère à propos d'un sujet intime, il avait fait tout le contraire et lui avait carrément fait du mal. Il lui avait volé son innocence de la façon la plus ignoble au monde alors que Daryl avait fini par se montrer de plus en plus réceptif à sa tendresse.

Merle ne se voilait pas la face, il savait ce qui l'avait fait passer du blanc au noir et il assuma son acte. Il mourait d'envie de s'éclater la tête contre le mur jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'explose. Il se colla contre le bord du lit pour y poser sa tête et essayer de sombrer dans le sommeil, y parvenant après avoir accepté le contact douloureux de la ferraille sur sa tempe. Son assoupissement se scinda en plusieurs cauchemars différents dans lesquels il faisait autant de mal à son frère que leur père ne leur en avait fait. Dans le pire de tous, il se voyait devenir leur propre père à travers tout le mal qu'il avait fait à Daryl. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant, c'était que son jeune frère avait accepté depuis tout petit le fait que Merle considère sa brutalité comme un mal nécessaire pour qu'il reste fort dans ce monde où ils avaient été délaissés. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne lui avait jamais directement reproché son attitude violente à son égard et celui des autres, oui c'était une nature difficile à faire disparaître quand elle était transmise en long, en large et en travers. Daryl avait déjà eu bien du mal à canaliser la sienne mais grâce à Rick et aux autres, il avait su se faire violence.

À son réveil, Daryl n'était plus là. Soulagé au moins que celui-ci ait repris conscience, il commença à se dire que plus jamais il ne voudrait lui adresser la parole. Il le mériterait si ça venait à arriver mais il s'en fit tout de même pour lui car il ne savait pas s'il allait bien ou non. Il sortit de sa cellule et se mit en tête de le chercher tout en ne se faisant pas voir des autres, n'étant pas du tout d'humeur à sentir une paire d'yeux rivée sur lui de peur de foncer sur la personne. Longeant les murs et évitant les autres, il observa les très rares personnes à être restées dans le bâtiment. Un beau soleil régnait encore au dehors et les enfants jouaient sous la vigilance des adultes. Daryl n'y était pas mais ne faisait pas de ronde dans les couloirs non plus. Agacé, Merle cacha sa morsure et se faufila jusqu'à sa cellule qui était assez près de la sienne en espérant n'avoir personne sur sa route. Malheureusement, il oubliait Beth qui mettait un point d'honneur à veiller sur Judith. Elle était en train de marcher dans les couloirs et de lui donner le biberon lorsqu'elle l'aperçut. En le voyant s'approcher de la cellule de Daryl, elle coupa court à sa recherche.

\- Si vous cherchez Daryl, il n'est pas là. Il doit être en train de faire une ronde dans les couloirs ou de chasser, ça fait presque deux heures que je ne l'ai pas vu.

\- Hum... merci.

Après l'avoir brièvement saluée de la tête, il partit dans les couloirs en attrapant une hachette parmi les armes. Les couloirs étaient aussi puants et sombres que d'habitude et plus Merle s'enfonçait, plus il s'imaginait son frère le repousser violemment s'il parvenait à le retrouver. Il termina sa recherche par le dernier couloir du bloc, celui qui menait aux douches, et fut plus que soulagé de le trouver là. Il resta à l'entrée à regarder Daryl sangloter et trembler sous l'eau chaude. Plein de regrets, il baissa la tête, se retenant d'aller le prendre dans ses bras mais cela aurait été assez malvenu de sa part étant donné le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il attendit que son frère ait fini sa douche, l'écoulement de l'eau couvrait le moindre bruit et il ne voulait pas qu'un éventuel visiteur ne lui tombe dessus dans cet état, surtout cet abruti sur qui ils étaient tombés tous les deux. Tout à coup, les larmes de Daryl s'accrurent et il se colla face contre le mur en plaquant les mains sur le carrelage. Atteint par cette vision, Merle s'approcha mais s'arrêta quand les larmes de son frère se calmèrent et il fit doucement demi-tour.

Le soir venu, l'ambiance était tendue venant du fait que le Gouverneur ne se soit pas montré. Tout le monde pensait à un piège et rentra tôt pour se coucher, de toute façon avec l'amas de rôdeurs qui tournaient autour des barrières, ils n'allaient pas chômer le lendemain. Pourtant, une chose titillait Rick. Daryl s'était couché, ça il en avait le droit mais il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi dans sa cellule, sans même répondre à ceux qui venaient lui demander si ça allait.

\- Tu crois qu'il est blessé ? Qu'un rôdeur l'a mordu ? s'inquiéta Rick.

\- Non, je crois plutôt qu'il est tendu à cause de Merle. Il a été le voir il y a trois heures au moins. Peut-être qu'ils se sont disputés, ou même battus qui sait. Quand j'ai été le voir il dormait, enfin je crois plutôt qu'il faisait semblant.

Carol voulait juste le rassurer mais ça crevait les yeux qu'elle s'en faisait autant que lui pour le chasseur. Même Carl avait remarqué l'étrange comportement de leur ami.

\- Disputés je veux bien, mais battus... non. Merle ne lèverait pas la main sur la seule personne au monde qu'il aime, et qu'il a. Quant à Daryl, il tient tellement à le garder près de lui qu'il ne chercherait pas à le contrarier.

\- Oui mais qu'il le veuille ou non, Merle n'est plus seul avec son frère maintenant.

Ils virent Beth s'approcher timidement d'eux.

\- Je crois qu'il le cherche, oui. Son frère est venu jusqu'ici tout à l'heure.

\- Bon ! Ils ont du se disputer alors, pour que Merle vienne jusque ici de son plein gré... il vaut mieux leur laisser le temps.

Ils se mirent d'accord avant de retourner à leurs occupations, leur éreintante routine.

Daryl était devenu comme un frère pour Rick et jamais il ne s'était autant inquiété pour une personne extérieure à sa famille, hormis Morgan et son fils. Depuis la mort de Lori, il était de plus en plus protecteur avec tout le monde et en particulier ceux qui lui étaient chers. Désormais, son groupe était sa famille. Daryl avait tellement changé depuis leur première rencontre, le portrait de Merle en miniature avait laissé surgir un cœur en or en lui que lui-même ne connaissait pas.

Le chasseur avait mal, très mal. Sur le coup, il maudit les premières personnes de l'histoire de l'humanité qui avaient testé la pratique de la sodomie. "Il faut vraiment être cinglé pour aimer ça" pensa t-il. De plus, il haïssait dormir sur le ventre car il ne voyait rien en cas d'approche et sur l'instant un autre mauvais souvenir lui revint. Son frère avait-il cru à une provocation ? "Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris, bordel ?" Il passa les heures suivantes à tergiverser sur le responsable de ce qu'il s'était passé. En tout cas, il attendait impatiemment que sa douleur s'estompe car il ne voulait pas que les autres se posent trop de questions.

\- Daryl ? le surprit Carol.

Ce dernier lança un petit gémissement pour faire croire qu'il sortait d'un sommeil.

\- Tout va bien ? Cela fait longtemps que tu es allongé là alors on se demandait si tu n'avais pas attrapé quelque chose ?

Soulagé par cette question, il se dit au moins qu'il n'aurait pas trop de mal à leur mentir.

\- Si, je crois que j'ai du choper une saloperie. Mais t'inquiète, j'ai pas été mordu.

Souriant, son amie ajouta :

\- On va bientôt manger, tu veux que je t'apporte quelque chose ?

\- Non merci, j'ai vraiment pas faim. Juste besoin d'un sommeil réparateur.

\- D'accord, alors repose-toi bien.

Elle allait repartir lorsqu'elle se rappela d'une chose :

\- Au fait, tout va bien avec ton frère ? Beth nous a dit qu'il te cherchait tout à l'heure.

Daryl releva la tête vers elle mais la reposa ensuite sur son oreiller.

\- Vous vous êtes disputés ?

Il préféra balancer un mensonge direct.

\- Légèrement, ouai.

\- Ça ne durera pas, ne t'en fais pas. Vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous cacher derrière des barreaux, tous les deux ! sourit-elle.

Elle repartit, laissant le brun réfléchir à toute allure à ses propos. Enfin, réfléchir était un mot trop difficile à concevoir étant donné la douleur qui émanait encore de son arrière et qui lui accaparait l'esprit.

Sa nuit ne fut pas si désagréable qu'il l'avait imaginé. Même s'il avait du mal à dormir, il entendait les chansons des autres au loin qui le berçaient et les gazouillis de Judith dans les bras de Beth. Elle lui faisait toujours faire le tour du bloc pour l'endormir avant de la mettre au lit. Son frère n'avait pas la même atmosphère détendue à proximité pour l'aider à fermer les yeux. Oui, Daryl s'était choisi une cellule un peu plus éloignée de lui pour avoir la paix.

Le lendemain se déroula pratiquement de la même façon : aucun signe de leur ennemi borgne, le chasseur qui jouait au solitaire de retour et ressemblait de plus en plus à son frère, et les autres qui cachaient leur inquiétude dans leurs gestes quotidiens. Heureusement que Daryl avait ramené assez de gibier pendant sa dernière balade en forêt. Rick insista quand même pour que son ami mange un truc, même minime, et le surveilla comme un bébé tout en voulant lui faire cracher le morceau à propos de leur repli sur eux-mêmes à lui et à Merle. Mais têtu pour têtu, il n'obtint rien.

ooOOoo

Le jour suivant, Daryl estima avoir assez réfléchi au problème : il se devait de parler à son frère. Il se mit d'abord à tourner dans sa cellule pour vérifier qu'il ne ressentait plus aucune douleur afin de ne pas boiter devant les autres et put enfin se rendre en direction de la "chambre" de Merle. Pièce qu'il trouva vide, pas même une bouteille c'était étrange. Avait-il changé d'endroit lui aussi? Il chercha partout mais aucune trace de son frère. Il finit par croiser Lester et Clyde qui le regardèrent avec une expression de défi qu'il n'avait aperçue qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, dans les yeux de la personne la plus détestable du monde : son père.

Il finit par vouloir prendre une douche après s'être résigné à abandonner la recherche. Râlant après avoir entendu l'eau couler dans les douches, il se bouscula mentalement pour entrer. Il détestait la nudité devant d'autres personnes. Il passa la porte et fut soulagé de retrouver son frère sous une des douches du fond. Mais ce dernier paraissait amorphe, sa peau avait un peu viré au rouge à cause de l'eau qui avait l'air brûlante sans lui faire le moindre mal. Ou alors il s'en fichait. Fronçant les sourcils le plus jeune s'inquiéta, posa son arme près d'un des murs séparatifs et ferma la porte avant de s'approcher lentement de Merle. Il ôta sa chemise pour ne pas la mouiller ainsi que ses chaussures et releva le bas de son pantalon. Arrivé à côté de l'autre homme, il régla la température de son eau avant d'observer ses gestes. Merle avait beau avoir les yeux ouverts, il ne réagit pourtant pas comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué sa présence près de lui. Daryl eut l'impression qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux baissés et les lèvres remuant quelque peu. Il se mouilla près de lui pour ne pas le rafraîchir avant de poser ses mains doucement sur ses bras. Les frissons engendrés par ce doux contact sortirent lentement l'aîné de sa rêverie et il tourna un regard morose vers Daryl.

\- Ça va, Merle ?

L'autre homme eut une expression impossible à définir et lui posa une main sur la joue.

\- C'est toi qui me le demande ? Toi tu ne m'as pas fait de mal.

Voilà, son frère avait la conscience lourde et se mordait les doigts de s'être montré aussi monstrueux. Sa voix était étrangement petite, comme s'il avait pleuré à en avoir la migraine. Dans un élan de compassion, Daryl serra contre lui son corps mutilé et brûlant.

\- Oublie ça mon vieux, ok?

\- Oh non !

Il gémit de douleur tout à coup et Daryl aperçut un imposant bleu sur sa clavicule droite.

\- Comment tu t'es fait ça ? Il est énorme ce bleu.

Merle attendit avant de se lancer :

\- Les deux frangins de la ville hier, ils ont sûrement voulu me filer une raclée pour l'autre jour. Ils sont venus jusqu'à ma cellule en faisant leurs grandes gueules...

Il éclata d'un rire franc avant de continuer :

\- ... héhé ces cons ils étaient deux et c'est encore moi qui leur ai fait bouffer le mur.

Daryl sourit avant d'enlever le reste de ses vêtements mouillés pour prendre une douche près de lui. "Toujours un dur à cuir, mon frangin" pensa t-il avant de grogner :

\- On va devoir se méfier d'eux, je crois. Ce sera peut-être bientôt mon tour.

Il ne vit pas le regard de son frère s'obscurcir dangereusement à cet instant. Il savoura le jet d'eau lui caressant la peau et commença à répandre le gel douche sur sa main en même temps que son frère. Ils pouvaient remercier Tyreese et Sasha pour en avoir pris tout un stock, histoire de remplacer les vieux savons puants de la prison. Daryl se rendit compte que son frère paraissait bien plus gêné que lui par la nudité. Pour le rassurer, il déposa un baiser sur son épaule et lui murmura :

\- T'en fais pas, je te regarderai pas. C'est pas mon trip non plus de me foutre à poil devant quelqu'un.

\- C'est pas mon plus gros problème.

Contrairement à l'effet escompté, son frère lui jeta un regard encore plus renfermé et se mit involontairement à trembler et il tourna vivement le regard en plaquant ses mains sur le mur.

\- Hé, ça va aller. Le jour où tu te sentiras prêt à me le dire, je serai là.

Merle se tourna vers son frère, lui saisit le visage et lui ferma délicatement les yeux. À ce contact, Daryl eut l'impression d'être dans un étrange rêve. Merle était un homme violent et qui ne connaissait pas la douceur. Autrefois, en tout cas. Il sentit les doigts de ce dernier lui caresser les lèvres et les remplacer par les siennes. Le contact de leur peau mouillée donnait à la scène une infinie douceur que jamais les deux frères n'auraient imaginé vivre un jour. Sentant exactement la même excitation les submerger lors de la brusque entrée en contact de leurs langues, Merle frissonna et recula, et Daryl sursauta. L'un avait senti la douleur de leur précédente "confrontation" remonter et l'autre une douleur bien plus ancienne.

Détournant le regard, le plus jeune le posa tout à fait involontairement là où il n'aurait pas du. Ses yeux s'agrandirent d'horreur lorsque son regard se posa sur l'entrejambe de son frère.

\- Merle ! dit-il, heurté.

Ce dernier sembla se mettre dans une colère noire sur le coup, lui qui avait tenté de le cacher... Daryl releva les yeux pour voir son frère serrer la mâchoire et le dévisager durement. "Espérons qu'il finira par l'oublier comme toutes nos cicatrices" pensa Merle.

Leur douche finie, Daryl le vit se sécher et en fit autant, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper comme ça. Certaines questions devaient être posées et satisfaites seulement il espérait que son frère ne fasse pas resurgir la bête en lui. Il le suivit jusqu'à sa cellule tout en l'entendant pester contre "sa sangsue de frangin" comme il disait. Marchant aussi vite que pour échapper à un rôdeur, ils croisèrent Clyde et Caroline qui se rendaient probablement aux douches et celui-ci renifla dans leur direction en lançant un regard plein d'avertissements vers Daryl. Interceptant ça, Merle s'arrêta net, le plaqua violemment au mur et lui flanqua un coup de genou dans les parties génitales ainsi qu'un autre dans le ventre.

\- MERLE, NON !

\- Pas besoin d'être consanguins pour enfanter de la merde dans une famille, faut croire ! vociféra Dixon.

Il lui cracha au visage et l'étrangla de toutes ses forces.

\- Lâchez-le, par pitié ! suppliait Caroline.

\- Non arrête, faut que j'te parle ! tenta son frère en le ceinturant.

Les deux tentaient de lui faire lâcher prise. Daryl ne pouvait pas le sentir mais il avait tout de même d'autres priorités pour le moment que celle de casser la figure à Clyde. Impossible à calmer, Merle ne consentit à le lâcher que lorsqu'il le sentit sur le point de mourir, la force de Daryl combinée avec celle de Caroline n'ayant servi à rien. Merle le regarda reprendre sa respiration et lui asséna un violent coup de pied dans le ventre.

\- MERLE !

\- Alors petite lavette, on fait moins le malin...

Là, il repartit pour de bon suivi de son frère et de Caroline qui avait probablement décidé d'aller en référer à Rick.

Soulagé d'avoir pu se défouler un peu, l'expression de Merle changea considérablement au fil de ses pas et il parvint à sa cellule de meilleure humeur. Sauf qu'il n'y arriva pas seul, son frère n'ayant pas abandonné pour autant.

\- Qui est-ce qui t'a fait une chose pareille ?

Merle se retourna vers le plus jeune et après avoir replacé le drap devant ses barreaux, râla :

\- S'il te plait, fous-moi la paix Daryl.

\- Merde, m'oblige-pas à te supplier... c'était qui et où ? En maison de redressement ?

Son frère se tourna et passa les mains derrière sa tête en serrant les poings et d'un faible ton, il répondit :

\- Putain, t'es aussi tenace que direct toi.

Totalement désemparé, il baissa les yeux et il se passa une chose que jamais l'un comme l'autre n'aurait cru voir un jour. Merle se plia en deux et malgré un effort surhumain pour se retenir, commença à pleurer.

\- Frangin ?

Daryl ne savait pas du tout comment réagir, il n'aurait jamais imaginé un jour voir son frère dans cet état. Merle qui considérait les larmes comme de la pure faiblesse était en train d'en verser sans retenue. Daryl s'approcha et au risque de s'en manger une sévère, lui releva le visage, posa les mains sur ses tempes et colla son front au sien. Il sentit le plus vieux le serrer très fort dans ses bras tremblants et il en fit de même. Il le garda contre lui jusqu'à ce que ses pleurs ne diminuent, ce qui mit du temps. Depuis le temps que ces larmes menaçaient de s'échapper...

Merle eut soudainement envie de parler mais n'osa pas le faire en le regardant dans les yeux.

\- C'est... c'est à cause de lui.

Soudain, tout devint clair dans la tête de Daryl et il recula son visage afin de poser ses mains sur les hanches du plus vieux pour l'inciter à ne pas bouger.

\- Le vieux ?

Merle acquiesça. Le vieux en question, c'était leur père. L'aîné se calma le temps de se libérer un peu l'esprit.

\- Un jour, il a ramené une putain à la maison pendant que tu étais parti faire du vélo. Quand je les ai vus entrer, j'ai voulu courir dans ma chambre mais il m'a appelé en hurlant. Ce n'était pas pour lui qu'il l'avait faite venir.

\- Pour toi ?

Le visage empli de dégoût, Daryl serra gravement les poings, lui qui avait reproché à son frère d'être parti... il le comprenait un peu plus maintenant.

\- Je lui ai craché dessus en lui disant que ce n'était même pas la peine d'y penser. Même la femme, quand elle a compris ses intentions elle l'a giflé et elle a mis les voiles. Après il s'est vengé sur moi et il a... il a... essayé de... il m'a traité de petite pédale et... pfff il devait avoir raison finalement.

\- Tais-toi un peu, viens là.

De plus grosses larmes que les précédentes s'écoulèrent sur ses joues. Daryl l'embrassa sur le front et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant pleurer dans son cou. Maintenant il savait, l'énorme cicatrice sur le sexe de son frère indiquait que le déchet qui leur avait servi de père avait tenté de le lui couper. Comment imaginer une telle abomination? Daryl ne se retint plus et se sentit également pleurer, serrant très fort son frère contre lui. Après s'être asséchés les yeux, Daryl lui donna un tendre baiser sur les lèvres et l'allongea avant de se mettre à ses côtés. Les lits de la prison n'étaient pas très larges mais suffisamment pour eux deux. Une fois calmés, ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, Daryl crut même qu'il avait fini par s'endormir jusqu'à ce qu'il ne le voit se tourner face à lui, les yeux rouges. Avec un léger pressentiment, il demanda :

\- C'est pour ça que tu t'es acharné sur mon cul, la dernière fois ?

Merle aurait ri en général de cette façon de parler mais le sujet ne portait pas à rire. Il fronça les sourcils, baissa les yeux et ouvrit deux fois la bouche avant qu'un son ne puisse en sortir correctement.

\- Désolé, non.

\- Il y a une raison, au moins ? J'espère parce que j'ai morflé ! l'avertit Daryl tout en souriant légèrement.

Merle lui caressa une mèche de cheveux avant de s'humidifier la lèvre.

\- Un jour, il m'a assommé et je me suis retrouvé attaché à son lit et complètement à poil si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Daryl trembla de fureur, son frère lui avait réussi à retrouver son calme et posa ses mains sur ses poignets.

\- Il m'a détaché une main et s'est placé sur moi après avoir enlevé ses vêtements. Après ça j'ai fermé les yeux de toutes mes forces mais j'ai fini par me prendre un coup dans le ventre. Il voulait que je regarde pendant qu'il me touchait et après il a voulu que j'en fasse autant. J'ai d'abord refusé mais je m'en suis pris plein la gueule. Il m'a demandé de lui foutre un doigt entre les jambes, j'ai failli vomir quand je l'ai fait. Après il m'a dit que je lui faisais du bien et que j'allais faire ça toute ma vie comme une pute.

Daryl ouvrit la bouche et comprit soudainement.

\- Alors...

\- Oui ! Quand tu m'as dit ça, ça m'a foutu en rage et j'ai juste eu envie de faire du mal. Pourtant je savais que tu n'y étais pour rien...

Daryl le coupa par un baiser fougueux qui dura suffisamment longtemps pour lui faire oublier ces atroces instants de sa vie un long moment.

\- Je te pardonne, frérot.

Ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois avant de se murer dans le silence, le plus apaisant silence qu'ils aient savouré de toute leur vie.

\- Dis-moi qu'il ne t'a jamais touché de cette manière, frangin.

Daryl le regarda et lui avoua franchement :

\- Ce bâtard ne m'a jamais touché de cette façon, c'est promis Merle.

Inconsciemment, ils finirent par s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne se rappelant pas que le jour venait à peine de se lever.

Rick avait donc demandé à Glenn de l'aider à chercher Daryl, ils commençaient à s'inquiéter au moment où Glenn trouva idiot de ne pas avoir demandé à son frère d'abord. Ils finirent donc par atterrir sur le territoire du chasseur avant de tirer une tête d'enterrement. Rick se pencha en affichant un air de totale incompréhension et chuchota à Glenn dont le visage avait changé de couleur de façon inquiétante, oscillant entre le rouge, le blanc et le vert :

\- Dis-moi... je sais qu'en tant que frères ils sont très proches mais ils n'ont tout de même pas fait ce que je crois, hein ?

Il regarda le jeune asiatique qui avait perdu la voix.

\- Ouai t'es comme moi, tu n'as pas non plus envie de te poser la question.

Ils repartirent comme ils étaient venus mais au moins ils avaient retrouvé Daryl.

\- D'un côté, il a dit à Carol qu'ils s'étaient disputés tous les deux. Peut-être qu'ils ont pris une cuite après avoir réglé leur différent ?

Il jeta un regard à peine convaincu à Glenn et celui-là éclata de rire.

\- Oui, dis plutôt que tu dis ça juste pour t'en convaincre et moi avec.

Rick le suivit dans son rire et ils retournèrent voir les autres, décidant de leur faire croire que Daryl dormait dans sa propre cellule.

Deux heures plus tard, les deux frères avaient largement assez dormi et ne loupèrent pas le déjeuner de midi, se joignant tous les deux aux autres dehors même si l'aîné suivait son frère comme son ombre. Les autres furent bien heureux de les voir à leurs côtés et pour une fois, ils étaient tous réunis. Tout le monde profitait du soleil tout en restant méfiant, la menace du Gouverneur pesait toujours sur la prison. Daryl, avec son appétit de loup, fut le premier à "quitter la table" ou presque : Merle n'était plus là. "Eh ben, ça n'aura pas duré longtemps" pensa t-il. Il avait prévu de l'emmener chasser pour qu'il se dégourdisse les jambes et prenne l'air comme autrefois, maintenant il lui fallait encore le chercher. Le premier endroit où il le chercha fut sa cellule et ce fut le bon mais s'il avait su, il serait resté dehors ou aurait voulu être prévenu. Il est vrai que surprendre son grand frère allongé sur son lit avec la main dans le pantalon faisait plutôt partie des anecdotes d'adolescents.

\- Je pars chasser, ça te tente ? Euh Merle, t'es pas en train de faire ce que je pense, là ?

\- Ben alors je fous quoi, d'après toi ?

Daryl leva les yeux au ciel avant de jeter un regard outré à son frère.

\- Non mais t'es vraiment en manque, ça te dérangerait pas de te mettre à l'écart quand ça te prend ? Et arrête de te branler quand j'te parle...

\- Dans ma cellule, je ne peux pas être plus à l'écart. Et si je suis en manque... ça se pourrait bien.

Il s'était levé et approché de Daryl, la main toujours sous ses vêtements et l'accula contre le mur avant de l'embrasser sauvagement. Savourant cette attaque buccale explosive, Daryl ajouta tout de même ensuite :

\- Ben t'as qu'à aller te branler ailleurs, là où tu seras sûr d'être tout seul.

\- J'étais seul avant que tu n'arrives, frérot ! rit Merle.

Ensuite, il murmura dans son cou d'une voix rauque qui fit intérieurement chavirer les sens de Daryl :

\- Et le plus excitant c'est que s'il n'y a aucun risque de me faire surprendre, je n'arrive jamais à rien.

Riant sur le coup, Daryl baissa la tête et posa ses lèvres dans le cou de l'aîné, l'embrassant goulûment et suçant la chair désirable qu'il pinçait entre ses dents. Il passa les doigts sous son débardeur pour caresser la peau marquée à vie et s'abaissa au niveau de son pantalon. Merle se braqua à cet instant et lorsqu'il vit que Daryl avait ralenti pour lui demander son approbation, il l'encouragea du regard à continuer.

\- T'es sûr ? demanda t-il.

\- Hum... ouai.

N'ayant jamais fait ça avant et manquant d'assurance, Daryl s'y prit aussi bien qu'il le put, empoignant la verge de son frère déjà dressée avant de la porter à sa bouche. Fermant les yeux, le premier gémissement de Merle ne se fit pas attendre.

\- Alors, j'en connais un qui ne va pas tenir longtemps ! rit Daryl.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois, j'avais commencé avant ton arrivée. C'est ça de penser à mon petit frère" se vengea Merle.

Les yeux ronds, Daryl fut estomaqué :

\- Attends... tu te branles en pensant à moi ?

Puis il reprit ses va-et-vient des lèvres en attendant que son frère ne s'explique :

\- Ne me dis pas que ça te choque, regarde l'autre jour...

Il s'était coupé lui-même la parole pour ne pas évoquer ce souvenir mais pour lui changer les idées, son frère lui mordilla le gland.

\- Ouh ! Daryl, t'es dingue ?

Puis il recommença sauf que cette fois-là il sentait qu'il allait jouir rien qu'à cause d'une morsure au bout du sexe. Sur le point de se répandre dans la bouche de son frère, il lui caressa les cheveux et la nuque en cafouillant :

\- Wow enlève-toi vite, frangin.

Daryl s'exécuta et remplaça sa bouche par sa main droite pendant que Merle l'écrasait littéralement contre le mur en lui baisant et lui mordant le cou. Il sentit la main de son frère le faire parvenir jusqu'à un orgasme du tonnerre. Grognant de plaisir, il sentit Daryl lui envahir les lèvres et le renversa sur le lit. Ils s'embrassèrent à perdre haleine jusqu'à ce que Merle ne dise :

\- Et tu me demandes comment je peux me toucher en pensant à toi, hein ? Ahahah !

Le rire provoqué chez son petit frère lui réchauffa le cœur, cela faisait un bail qu'ils n'avaient pas autant passé de bon temps, tous les deux. Mais Daryl se reprit assez vite et se saisit de son arbalète avant de proposer une nouvelle fois :

\- T'es sûr de pas vouloir venir ? Vu le temps, le soleil ne va pas durer.

\- Non frérot, tu m'as trop claqué ! rit l'aîné.

\- Tu vois ? Je suis pas si nul en cul finalement.

Il rit et partit avant d'entendre à l'entrée de la porte :

\- Tu ne seras jamais un nul, frangin.

ooOOoo

Daryl avait parcouru une grande distance en forêt et avait réussi à tuer un jeune cerf qui en chutant, s'était brisé un bois contre un arbre.

\- Désolé mon joli, mais nous au moins on aura enfin de quoi se caler l'estomac.

Après un mince sourire au pauvre animal, un craquement retentit derrière Daryl mais celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de se retourner pour voir. Il venait de prendre un mauvais coup derrière la tête et tomba sur le sol. Il entendit des voix mais sans parvenir à les discerner tellement elles lui étaient lointaines. Au moment où il crut enfin en reconnaître une, il fut violemment remis sur pied et plaqué face contre un arbre.

\- Encore vous ? Fait chier, VOUS ALLER M'LE PAYER.

\- C'est ça la fiotte, continue tes minauderies. Tu vois Less, qu'est-ce que je disais ?

Puis il chuchota à Daryl :

\- Tu sais, je t'ai vu emballer ton frère dans les douches. Si les portables fonctionnaient encore de nos jours, je vous aurai exposés à vos amis, bandes d'animaux dégueulasses. Des gros porcs qui baisent entre eux, eh bien ce soir il y en aura un de moins sur cette planète.

\- De quoi tu parles ? T'as pas l'intention de... " commença à s'inquiéter Lester.

Comme réponse, son frère se moqua de lui.

\- Oh attends Clyde, t'avais pas parlé de ça. T'avais dit l'assommer et se barrer.

\- Ferme-la et maintiens-le bien, chochotte. C'est râpé, il a vu notre visage alors on n'a plus le choix.

Il donna un grand coup dans le milieu du dos à Daryl et le chasseur se tordit de douleur.

\- LÂCHEZ-MOI ! hurla Daryl.

\- On va voir si tu aimes à ce point là te faire niquer, menaça Clyde.

\- Quoi ?

Le chasseur fut pris de terreur lorsqu'il vit Clyde se saisir d'une batte en bois. Apeuré, Lester quant à lui semblait aussi soumis à son frère que Carol ne l'était autrefois à Ed. Malgré leur âge, Clyde le maltraitait et haussait le ton sur lui dès qu'il le voulait et contrastant avec leurs liens familiaux, ils se haïssaient depuis toujours. Pourtant cette fois, Lester prit son courage à deux mains et relâcha Daryl.

\- NON ! s'énerva son frère.

Après Daryl, il se prit un coup de batte qui l'envoya au sol, mais le chasseur n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits que Clyde commença à lui baisser son pantalon, rigolant sous ses hurlements et les pleurs de Lester.

\- Vous devez pas déchaîner les foules pour coucher entre frangins, vous les bouseux.

Au moment où le monstre s'apprêtait à commettre le plus ignoble, il se prit un coup de pied en plein visage par Merle, qui avait du changer d'avis pour partir chasser avec son petit frère mais sans avoir pris sa lame pour autant. Hors de lui, Merle souleva Clyde de sa seule main et l'envoya se prendre un arbre de plein fouet pendant que Daryl, en pleurs, remontait son pantalon. Lester avait trop peur de faire un seul mouvement tellement la fureur de Dixon le paralysait.

Merle frappait et frappait encore celui qu'il comptait tuer sur le champs, mais pas sans le faire souffrir un maximum. Lester jeta un regard compatissant à Daryl avant de regarder à nouveau son propre frère. Daryl également, il se releva et voulut se diriger vers son frère quand celui-ci serra fortement ses doigts sur la glotte de Clyde, les enfonça profondément et réussit à lui arracher la trachée dans un spectacle atroce. Daryl, qui au départ comptait également se déchaîner sur son tortionnaire en fut horrifié et retomba au sol en voulant reculer. Lester, lui commença à grandement s'inquiéter pour sa vie et tenta de prendre la fuite mais se ramassa une gamelle quelques mètres plus loin avant de se retourner et voir Merle se diriger calmement vers lui. Daryl tenta de lui attraper la jambe, sans succès.

\- Merle ! l'appela le chasseur.

Allongé sur le dos, Lester tenta de reculer mais tremblait et n'arrivait plus à bouger.

\- NON !

\- Laisse-moi faire.

\- Arrête, Dixon ! Je suis franchement désolé, c'est lui qui m'a forcé la main, il commande toujours. Il a dit qu'il t'avais surpris à faire des cochonneries avec ton frère et qu'il allait vous le faire payer. Mais il m'a menti sur ce qu'il avait prévu de faire, je ne voulais pas faire de mal moi, je ne suis même pas xénophobe. Pitié !

\- Il dit la vérité, je crois ! le défendit Daryl.

Il espérait intérieurement que ce soit bien le cas. Merle s'arrêta et serra le poing avant de tourner la tête derrière lui et de sourire méchamment à Lester. Il ramassa le bois brisé du cerf mais aux formes pointues et dangereuses et s'approcha de Patterson.

\- MERLE, ARRÊTE J'AI DIT.

Rien à faire, impossible de le raisonner comme d'habitude. Daryl s'énerva et s'élança sur lui au moment où il plaqua Lester au sol pour lui perforer le crâne avec le bois. Ce dernier en profita pour s'enfuir. Regardant son frère avec incompréhension, Daryl l'encouragea à se calmer. Il avait du mal à se remettre de l'avoir vu tuer l'autre homme d'une manière si inhumaine, même s'il l'avait cherché. Merle avait la main ensanglantée.

\- T'écoutes quand je te parle ? Il n'a rien fait celui-là, il a même essayé de l'arrêter, ok ?

\- N'empêche qu'il était là, t'as vu ce qu'ils voulaient te faire avec leur batte ? s'énerva l'aîné.

Daryl ne voulut pas répondre mais après avoir remarqué l'absence du troisième homme, regarda à nouveau son frère et s'allongea sur lui pour mieux le serrer dans ses bras. La peur le rongeait encore et il avait les nerfs.

\- Merci frérot !

Le serrant contre lui, Merle l'embrassa et soupira de soulagement.

\- Il va falloir que j'te suive partout où tu vas, alors ?

Daryl l'embrassa avant de se relever.

\- Compte pas là-dessus, je n'suis pas un bébé.

Encore allongé, Dixon lui attrapa la main et le fit retomber sur lui, l'allongeant de façon à pouvoir observer le ciel entre les arbres. Quand ils s'en aperçurent, ils stoppèrent tout mouvement en même temps et clouèrent leur regard sur cette étendue infinie qui dépassait les immensités végétales. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que Merle ne chatouille le plus jeune pour le forcer à se relever.

\- Hé ! rit Daryl.

\- Je sais, c'est chiant mais les insectes vont finir par nous voler cette bête si on ne l'amène pas à la prison.

\- Tu marques un point.

Après avoir coupé l'animal en deux avec beaucoup de mal, ils portèrent chacun une partie et reprirent la direction de leur chez-eux. Ils furent accueillis à bras ouverts, enfin eux ou plutôt leur butin. Direction la cuisine, cependant l'ambiance avait changé, passée de très lourde a posée. Tous avaient eu vent de la mort de Clyde et pour cause : Lester était revenu leur annoncer mais en changeant un peu l'histoire. Caroline n'en était que plus soulagée car elle en avait marre de son comportement qui avait engendré une instance de divorce. L'épidémie survenue en même temps, ils s'étaient réunis en famille et avaient fui leur ville, Melina n'ayant même pas été informée.

Daryl vit Rick au loin se diriger vers lui mais Lester passa avant pour s'excuser et préciser :

\- Il ne m'a jamais aimé, moi non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai été adopté et il n'a jamais accepté ma présence dans la famille, il a toujours été jaloux alors il compensait en se prenant pour mon chef. Encore toutes mes excuses.

Après un geste de compréhension de la part de Daryl, il s'éloigna sans demander son reste et le chef de groupe prit sa place.

\- Daryl, quand ce type t'a attaqué tu étais seul ou Merle était déjà là ?

\- Pourquoi, c'est important ? Il m'a sauvé. L'autre connard allait me tuer alors ne cherche pas à savoir si Merle a provoqué une engueulade, il est pas question que ça lui retombe dessus.

\- Je le sais, je voulais juste voir ta réaction ! taquina Rick.

On ne peut plus convaincu des faits maintenant, Rick sourit à son ami avant de cracher le morceau :

\- Ça ne sortira plus jamais de ma bouche ensuite alors ne t'énerve pas avant que j'ai fini de parler. Lester est rentré en disant que son frère avait tenté de te tuer et que Merle est arrivé à ce moment là et t'a sauvé la vie, et par là même qu'il a été obligé de tuer Clyde.

\- C'est de ça que t'avais peur que je m'énerve ? coupa Daryl.

\- Non non j'y viens. Lester a plus de conscience que n'en avait son frère alors une fois qu'on l'a écouté, tout le monde s'est dispersé...

\- Et ils ont dit quoi ?

\- J'y arrivais, sa femme s'en fiche et Melina s'en remettra. Ils étaient censés divorcer avant la propagation de l'épidémie. Quant à sa fille, elle trouvait qu'il la "regardait d'une façon bizarre" comme elle dit. Mais bref ! Lester est venu me voir après et il m'a dit toute la vérité, la vraie quoi.

La planète sembla s'arrêter de tourner, Daryl regardait son ami dans les yeux et sans ciller. Rick eut envie de sourire mais il pensa que le chasseur allait lui en mettre une.

Daryl s'agita et parut chercher le concerné du regard mais Rick lui posa doucement les mains sur les bras.

\- Daryl ! Je t'ai dit que c'était quelqu'un de sûr, d'accord ? Alors s'il te vient l'envie de lui éclater la t...

\- Ouai ouai ! Non je gère, ça va.

\- Ok ! Quant à moi tu me connais et tu me fais confiance. Enfin j'espère...

Daryl regardait ses pieds et avait peur de le regarder dans les yeux. Rick fronça les sourcils et commença à se plaindre :

\- Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

\- C'est pas ça non, mais au départ on n'était que tous les deux et personne ne savait. Après il y a eu ces deux-là et maintenant toi alors essaie d'imaginer que Glenn vienne à l'apprendre, c'est la fin de tout avec lui.

\- Mais non c'est...

\- Euh en fait... " surgit Glenn.

\- Ah non, là non !

Cette fois, Daryl sortit de ses gonds et prit le Coréen par le col. Rick le retint mais mourrait d'envie de rire vu les circonstances.

\- Toi, t'es raide mort.

\- Daryl attends, je ne dirai rien c'est promis. C'est pour ça que je suis venu te le dire, j'ai écouté Lester parler à Rick et...

\- Mais t'as quel âge Glenn, franchement ? demanda Rick.

Le chasseur s'énerva et stoppa son lynchage verbal avant de s'énerver tout seul.

\- T'es incapable de la fermer quand tu veux tout révéler, toi. Qu'est-ce qui me fait croire que tu diras rien ?

\- Eh bien tout simplement le fait de n'avoir pas envie de se faire écorcher vif.

La voix légèrement menaçante de Merle parvint à deux centimètres à peine des oreilles de Glenn alors que son bras blessé s'entoura autour de son cou assez fort, provocant un ricanement chez son frère. Glenn, tout vert, ne put que promettre sur sa tête de garder le silence face aux menaces des deux frères et le rire de Rick.

Une heure plus tard, Daryl était en train de végéter sur son lit et Carol, qui venait de lui rendre visite, repartait au moment où son frère vint le voir, se retournant pour la suivre des yeux en souriant. Puis il en décrocha son regard pour le poser sur son cadet.

\- Tu sais p'tit frère, je t'empêche pas de te trouver une gonzesse. Ou... un gars, on ne sait jamais.

Gêné, Daryl se gratta derrière la nuque en vidant son sac :

\- Je sais ouai mais y a un truc auquel je suis devenu accro, ou plutôt quelqu'un tu vois ? Et c'est pas une femme.

\- Ouai moi non plus je ne peux pas m'empêcher de rester avec toi, la preuve. C'est de famille Daryl, on a un truc qui cloche.

Après avoir ri tous les deux, le plus jeune continua sur sa lancée et incita Merle à s'asseoir près de lui, ce dernier se posant sur le lit contre le mur.

\- T'es mon frangin, c'est pas bien de faire ces choses-là.

\- Tu ne m'apprends rien là, mais bien ou non je m'en tape.

\- Tu crois qu'on est... roh amoureux ou autre chose ?

Le pauvre Daryl s'était donné envie de vomir à prononcer ce mot là, Merle lui éclata de rire.

\- AHAHAHAH tu me demandes ça à moi ?

\- Alors pourquoi on fait ça ?

\- J'en sais rien, la première fois en entraîne plus j'imagine, comme la came. Tu crois qu'on a besoin d'une cure ?

Daryl lui ferma tout de suite la bouche et fondit sur lui :

\- Et puis quoi encore, boucle-la.

Il l'embrassa doucement, se posant à califourchon sur lui tout en murmurant :

\- Toi au moins t'es pas toxique mon vieux et pourtant j'en redemande.

Gémissant à tout-va, ils se caressaient sans même se méfier du bruit des pas qui retentissaient au loin et des cris de joie apparemment. Merle lui enleva sa chemise sans manches, découvrant ce fin buste qu'il adorait toucher et commença à l'embrasser de toute part. Daryl sentit son cœur s'accélérer au contact violent de leurs langues et s'empressa de déboutonner son pantalon. Après avoir frôlé par accident l'érection de Merle, il lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, lui suçant la lèvre au passage et lui plongea une main dans le boxer pour se saisir de son membre douloureux.

\- Oh chiotte, j'ai failli me vider rien qu'avec ça.

\- T'as l'air d'avoir une grosse envie, frérot.

\- Toi aussi mais t'inquiète va, je sais comment les faire partir ! sourit l'aîné.

Daryl lui donna un coup de main pour défaire ses hauts tout en lui demandant de se taire, Merle prétextant qu'il n'était pas "infirme à ce point là". Il laissa son frère le renverser sous lui et le dominer de tout son poids, excité comme jamais et il se débarrassa de son pantalon. Merle lui prenait tout son temps et profitait de chaque parcelle de peau du corps de son frère mais lorsqu'il fut sur le point de libérer son érection...

\- Salut Daryl je s... oh mon Dieu !

Le plus jeune sortit la tête du cou de son frère et tous les deux n'osèrent même pas se relever ou faire un geste devant Andrea. Eh oui, Andrea qui apparemment avait abandonné son Philip pour revenir avec les siens.

\- Daryl mais... mais... mais... mais tu...

\- C'est bon, on a compris. Putain mais c'est pas vrai, on peut pas être peinards dans cette taule ! s'enragea Daryl.

\- Mais tu es bourré ou quoi, tu roules des pelles à ton frère.

\- Ouai pourquoi, tu veux venir ? s'énerva t-il.

Merle éclata de rire, son frère se mettait carrément à parler comme lui. Ils se redressèrent un peu et les deux se recouvrirent le torse pour cacher leurs cicatrices mais c'était sûrement trop tard.

\- Sinon super l'accueil. Mais ce que vous faisiez là... alors c'est vrai ce que j'ai entendu dire?

Encore une qui n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche. S'alarmant comme des chiens après un clairon, Daryl serra les poings et Merle se releva direct pour s'élancer dans les couloirs. Un autre allait se la faire arracher, sa langue.

\- JE VAIS LE MASSACRER CE BRIDÉ.

Andrea observa non sans crainte l'expression hautement agressive de Daryl avant de se renseigner sur leur position précédente.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Alors vous faisiez vraiment ce que je pense ? Je ne juge pas hein, je demande c'est tout. Parce que j'ai l'impression d'avoir quitté une maison de fous pour une autre, non c'est vrai avec tout ce que j'ai vu à Woodbury j'aurai pu avoir des hallus ça ne me regarde pas vous faites ce que vous voulez vous êtes adultes et consentants mais si tout le monde vient à l'apprendre vous allez être les stars du groupe c'est moi qui te le dis alors ne m'en veux pas...

\- OH ! Respire là, t'as un court-circuit ou quoi ?

\- Je savais que tu aimais ton frère plus que tout mais pas de cette façon, Daryl ! rit-elle.

\- Bon oui et alors ? En plus tu viens de signer l'arrêt de mort de Glenn, j'te conseille d'y aller vite fait. Quelle balance, celui-là.

Il renfila son pantalon et ses bottes.

\- Sinon, je suis content de te r'voir ! sourit-il enfin.

\- Pourquoi Glenn ? Qu'a t-il fait, il le sait aussi ?

\- C'est pas lui qui te l'a dit ?

\- Non ! je suis arrivée à la prison avec la tête du Gouverneur dans une boîte et j'ai surpris Rick avec un autre type, ils en parlaient tout bas. Ils ont eu peur d'ailleurs en me voyant, c'était même plus flagrant que leur joie à tous de me revoir.

Daryl ouvrit soudain de gros yeux et se lança à la poursuite de son frère, laissant Andrea totalement pantoise dans sa cellule.

\- Merde merde et merde. MERLE ! MERLE ATTENDS !

Écoutant les hurlements dans le couloir, elle pria pour que Daryl arrive à temps pour sauver la vie de Glenn mais ne put s'empêcher de se fendre la poire sur le champs en pensant au côté comique de la situation.

Il l'avait presque dit. Bien sûr qu'ils avaient des sentiments, mais en bons Dixon qu'ils étaient ils ne le diraient jamais même s'ils s'en rendaient compte un jour.

Elle décida de se rendre là ou une partie du groupe s'extasiait devant la boîte refermée après avoir vu la tête de Blake. Une horde avait attaqué Woodbury de plein fouet et il avait été mordu, au moins la tâche avait été plus facile à accomplir pour elle. Ensuite avec Milton, ils passèrent leur temps à essayer de sauver le plus d'innocents possible. Huit, assez peu ceci dit mais suffisant pour les résidents de la prison. Elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il n'y avait aucun Coréen mort dans la pièce, Daryl était vraiment rapide. Mais aucune présence non plus des deux frères. Hershel était parti avec Glenn et Maggie pour installer les nouveaux dans le bloc des Patterson, Axel et Oscar. Carl était dehors avec Melina à nourrir les cochons et Caroline s'était découvert un gros talent dans le jardinage.

Andrea tomba sur Rick, à l'écart avec Lester.

\- Rick, tu n'aurais pas vu Daryl ? Ou Merle ?

\- Euh non, mais si tu pouvais garder le...

\- Oui ! Oui, ne t'en fais pas je suis une tombe.

\- Vous parlez des frangins, non ?

La voix de Carol qui arriva des couloirs les prit sur le fait et Rick rougit subitement.

\- Non ! répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- Allez à d'autres, si tu voyais ta tête Rick. Il n'y a que deux Dixon ici et vous venez de prononcer leurs noms.

Lester voulut changer de sujet et embraya sur la serviette dans ses mains.

\- Vous avez pris une douche ?

Bon d'accord, très maladroit mais au moins c'était définitif pour changer de sujet.

\- Oui ! c'est d'ailleurs en sortant que je les ai trouvés en chemin, ils s'y rendaient.

Ou pas ! Ils en revenaient toujours à ce sujet pour des gens qui voulaient oublier.

\- Oui mais non, ils allaient juste prendre une douche ! rétorqua Rick d'un ton pas du tout crédible.

\- Pitié Rick, tu n'es pas aussi naïf ? Vous le savez tous les trois et moi aussi depuis tout à l'heure, alors ne nous le cachons pas.

\- Pas pour nous mais pour les autres. Et pour nos vies aussi ! conseilla Andrea.

\- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûre ?

Carol haussa les sourcils avant de finir de s'essuyer les cheveux en rigolant.

\- Disons mon cher Lester, que la pudeur de certains force vraiment le respect. On venait à peine de se croiser, on s'est salués et une fois que je me suis assez éloignée j'ai entendu la porte se fermer. J'ai pensé qu'ils étaient seulement timides mais non, j'ai tergiversé pendant une bonne minute et fait doucement demi-tour. J'ai à peine ouvert la porte que j'ai entendu des "bruits suspects" alors j'ai ouvert plus et disons que leur partie de jambes en l'air sous la douche était déjà bien entamée.

\- Et si on changeait de sujet ? Je me sens mal, là ! proposa Rick.

\- Les ébats des frères Dixon n'ont pas fini de...

\- STOP ! ordonna le sheriff.

Si Andrea s'y mettait aussi, ce secret n'allait pas en être un bien longtemps.

Merle et Daryl Dixon n'avaient qu'à s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes, la discrétion leur passait par dessus la cafetière quand l'envie les prenait. Tout le temps, quoi.

**FIN !**


End file.
